


Basketball Bliss

by valorikei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/valorikei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that... b-bad?" he asked, and for the first time Ivan realized what an attractive color Alfred's lips were. When Ivan did not answer, Alfred swallowed and crawled closer, putting a nervous and shaking hand on Ivan's soft thigh. "To want to... d-do things with you?"/ RusAme! underaged teens doing naughty things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains some underaged drinking, partying, and underaged sex. Do not read if any of those things make you uncomfortable!

"Great job today, Ivan," the group of able-bodied teens laughed as they slapped their best player on the back, making the largest teen grimace and try out a weak smile. "Coach was wise to put you on the team!"

"Da," was their only answer as the crowd only got larger, every student from the stands trying to push their way over to the star member on the school team. It was the tenth and almost last game of the season, another solid win for Hetalia High's basketball team. The team had never been very good before, perhaps winning a game or two, but ever since the mysterious teen had tried out, they had a perfect winning streak right from the beginning. Ivan Braginsky, tall enough to be a teacher and smart enough too, the junior hadn't made much of a splash his first two years at the high school. Getting by with perfect scores and limited effort, hardly anyone even knew his name until that very first game.

"Hey Ivan," voices called for him, and the teen just smiled as he ignored every single one of them, grinning to himself as he basked in the glory of being popular. As long as he maintained a respectable distance from everyone at the school, no one would suspect him of actually hating the maggots that followed behind him and doted on him and practically begged him to give them the time of day. It was empowering, to say the least, that a few simple words from him could ruin someone else entirely. It made getting rid of rivals a piece of cake, and Ivan relished in his newfound popularity. Girls were much easier to come by now too, if only Ivan could find one worth his time.

"Ivan, hey man," the albino teen, Gilbert, grinned at him, winking to Ivan as he hooked an arm around his shoulders. Ivan's smile thinned as it stretched wider, giving Ivan an almost creepy look as he acknowledged his fellow offensive player. "You comin' to the party next week on Saturday at my place? Bring a date, too, it's gunna be wild!"

"A party," Ivan repeated after the obnoxious teen, eyeing him sideways as he continued trying to escape the crowd. Gilbert grinned back at him with that sly, cunning look of his. "There will be vodka?"

"Woah there, don't say that out loud!" Francis, Ivan took a moment to recall as Gilbert's friend, ran up to join the two. A member of the team that mostly sat on the bench during games, Francis did not actually contribute much and was quoted to have joined the team only because they had the best uniforms. "You'll get us in trouble."

Gilbert snickered, winking at Ivan as the three made their way to the snack bar. "But ja, there'll be so much booze, and so many bitches!"

Francis rolled his eyes, shaking his head as Gilbert laughed his most annoying laugh, talking about how many girls he wanted to lay with that weekend, of course only bragging to be cool. Gilbert put up a devil-may-care front, but those who knew him understood that his shallow outside was just for show.

"I do not have a date," Ivan spoke up again, slowly detaching Gilbert's arm from him as he grew tired of their company. The teens frowned, their other friend joining in with a simple smile.

"What? But Ivan, you have to bring a date!" Antonio laughed easily, patting Ivan's shoulder in an overly-friendly way. Gilbert and Francis agreed, forming a little ring around the increasingly-irritated main star. "Just ask one of your fangirls, I'm sure one of them would love to go with you!"

Ivan smiled and waved all of the offers aside, his lips in that secret little smile as he enjoyed and hated his popularity at the exact same time. They stayed pulled thin in that way even for the picture the newspaper photographer requested.

* * *

"I can see you," Ivan stated lazily, idly watching the lens of a camera hidden in the bushes next to where he had hid himself. His fans always went crazy after a game, and so he of course had located a quiet area of the school that no one dared wander off into. The person hiding made a jumpy little eep, and the bushes rustled as whoever it was tried to escape. Ivan giggled with sadistic mirth, standing up from his seat on the grass as he went over, glancing into the bush. "Why don't you come out so we can play properly, da?"

Slowly, an embarrassed body nervously crawled backwards and out from under the bush, tight blue jeans working well against his white tee-shirt and slightly-tanned skin. Nothing worth noting, Ivan thought himself, bored already with the... underclassman? "What were you hoping to gain, spying on me like that?"

The somewhat golden-haired blonde flinched as he crouched, dusting off his pants before slowly straightening, cheeks and ears a dark scarlet as he meekly tried to meet Ivan's stare. "I, uhm... wasn't hoping to gain anything, except uhm, maybe a few pictures for my... for the yearbook!" the younger teen suddenly blurted out, eyes wide and slightly panicked as he cradled his expensive-looking camera between worried hands. Ivan frowned at the weird response, standing expectantly as he took a second look at his eavesdropper. Even through his raging blush Ivan could spot freckles peppered over his nose and under the rims of his glasses, not many to be painfully obvious but enough to add a slight charm to his boyish face. His lips were a faded pink but still a little rosy, giving him a certain feminine appearance despite the rest of his masculine appearance, including a slightly upturned nose and relatively full eyebrows. What caught him were those eyes though.

What was with those eyes?

The underclassman fidgeted, almost-pearly white teeth gnawing on his full bottom lip as if expecting a response from Ivan. The junior blinked, remembering himself as those eyes watched him with a certain unnamable edge. "Excuse me?"

"Do you mind?" the wheat blonde mumbled, dropping his gaze back to his camera as he held it up for Ivan to inspect. "That I'm taking pictures of you?"

Ivan watched the other student fidget and squirm under his gaze, his lips stretching into a thin smile as he simply turned around and went back to his seat, picking up his thermos and continuing to drink down his soup. He could hear the other swallow with nervousness at the awkward tension. "Uh-"

"What are you waiting for?" Ivan giggled, a bemused smirk on his face as he eyed the photographer with a sideways glance. "Didn't you want to take pictures?"

The reported made the most adorable squeak, Ivan's grin only widening as he quickly aimed his camera, snapping as many as twenty pictures in just a few seconds before relocating, crouching in front of Ivan with a nervous yet concentrated expression, those eyes glancing up at Ivan's every few moments to watch for his reaction.

"What is your name?" Ivan suddenly asked as the underclassmen took an overhead shot of him, the sun at his back. Startled, it took a few moments for the almost-golden blond to answer his question with a slight stutter that barely hid behind a crooked smile and nervous laugh.

"Alfred F. Jones... Er, can I call you Ivan?" a little surprised, the Russian teen nodded casually, eyes just slightly narrowed as he watched 'Alfred' shift awkwardly over him. "I'm in journalism, I'm working to cover the various sports teams... So of course I gotta take pics of the, uhm, st-star player."

Ivan's bored look solidified into a dulled smile, his upturned lips not giving him a very convincing expression of joy. "I see. Have you finished then?" he asked coldly, his voice flat and plain and bored, but his eyes open just enough to gauge Alfred's reaction to him. Expectedly, the blonde flinched back in surprise and blushed that scarlet rouge he had just started to let fade, gnawing on his pretty lip again. Ivan shut his eyes and waited for his fan to excuse himself in a flustered mess like everyone else did, but instead all he heard was the camera shutter click one more time.

"Yeah, I just wanted one more. Thanks, I-I-Ivan, for letting me do this!" he shouted suddenly after starting out with a calm tone, turning quickly in an attempt to hide his blush, despite Ivan having stared at it for a while now already. The blond took a moment to scroll through his new photos, shivering slightly as Ivan looked him up and down from behind. Ivan waited a long time for Alfred to leave, surprised when the boy nervously turned back to look at him. "Uhm... y-you're really photogenic... Err, would you mind, m-maybe... being my model...?"

Ivan stared at him in mild surprise, narrowed eyes a little bit wider than they were used to being as the blonde shook and blushed and then gasped. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud! I gotta go!" he shouted, turning around quickly in his panic.

Ivan wasn't sure what power of the world forced him to, but he suddenly reached out and grabbed Alfred's wrist in a firm grip, the student almost yanking him upright with how desperate he was for escape. "Wait. I have a request."

Alfred froze, and then slowly turned toward Ivan with wide, doey eyes the color of the beautiful blue sky over their heads, a color Ivan could not help but be attracted to as Alfred tugged against him. "Wh-what?" the brash voice, a strong voice that seemed capable of becoming annoying very fast wrapped around Ivan and he could not help but want to hear more of it.

"I will be your model... if you promise to take pictures at the, ah... basketball team party this Saturday."

* * *

Alfred stared, mouth agape in slight horror as people pushed him around to get to the dance floor, slightly drunk even though the party had started less than half an hour ago. Whipping his head around this way and that as he attempted to keep his precious camera safe in his grasp, Alfred did his best to push through the crowd, searching for Ivan.

"Ivan!" he shouted, spotting the teen as the star player reclined in his seat by the pool, looking bored out of his mind as the crowd danced sloppily and drank all they wanted. He had to admit, he was shocked to find that even Ivan had a drink, but as he pushed closer, it just looked like water in one of those stereotypical red plastic cups. Alfred frowned at him, and then blushed when he caught that his gaze had fallen down to Ivan's crotch.  _Mmmmm_. "H-hey, Ivan."

"You actually came," the upperclassman giggled, eyeing Alfred with that dangerous and dark and oh, so fucking  _sexy_ look of his that made Alfred's chest seize and ache. Ivan swirled his drink around in his hand and Alfred remembered why he came over with a gasp. Well, besides to just see Ivan relaxed and sexy and oh  _shit stop staring at him like that!_

"I-Ivan," Alfred blushed, squirming with how good it felt to say that name. Alfred could hardly admit it, but Ivan was just so... the younger student just wanted to lay down at his feet and kiss up his leg and then move between his legs and  _shit stop thinking like that!_ "Are you sure y-you want me to take pictures of this? It's not a school authorized event, we could get in, uh, trouble."

Ivan stopped moving altogether, looking up at Alfred with a bored and slightly amused look on his face. "Nyet, of course not. I invited you here as my date. Here, drink this."

Alfred's numbed hands dumbly accepted Ivan's cup ( _Ivan's cup! Ivan's lips had touched this cup!)_ , staring through shocked wide eyes at Ivan as the other teen reclined in his beach chair, stretching out his chiseled and drop-dead gorgeous body and- "Wait, what? Y-you want  _me_  to be your date?"

Violet eyes ( _how was it possible to have such beautiful colored eyes?)_  rolled themselves in their sockets, then came back to center in on him. "Drink," Ivan's deep and rumbly voice sent shivers up Alfred's spine, and Alfred shakily obliged him, starting to chug the beverage before gagging, almost spitting it out. He stared at Ivan's raised eyebrows and amused smirk, nervously swallowing Ivan's drink.

He immediately started to cough when he finished, hunching over slightly as he shuddered. "Did you just... is this alcohol?" he stuttered, eyes teary from the burning sensation all down his throat. Ivan giggled, licking his lips just slightly. Alfred practically jizzed his pants right then and there at that sinister look Ivan kept sending his way.

"Drink it all," the ashen-haired junior smiled, laughing at Alfred as the blond nervously started to follow his orders.  _I'm getting ordered around by Ivan_ , Alfred thought in his head as he struggled to down the last of his Ivan's vodka. Alfred shuddered and swallowed the painful liquid down, wiping his lips as he handed the glass back to Ivan, who accepted it with a smirk.

"Why... why'd you have alcohol?" Alfred asked, not even feeling his blush as the blood rushed to his head. Was this what it was like to get drunk? Ivan laughed at him and then stood up, taking his hand and  _oh god Ivan was touching him! IVAN WAS TOUCHING HIM!_

"You look like you needed to loosen up. Come, we will go to a private room."

 _WHAT,_  Alfred wanted to scream as he dumbly followed behind Ivan, hot and sweaty and oh  _god_  what was Ivan going to do to him?! Were they going to-? People stared at them when they went by, Alfred beet red in the face as he stumbled behind Ivan, the other teen keeping a casually neutral smile on his face as they made their way to the main house. Gilbert was standing in the doorway, kissing some girl and only pulling away when Ivan approached.

"Heyy! You weren't kidding when you got a date!" the other junior laughed drunkenly, stealing another kiss from the equally drunk girl. Alfred blushed and squirmed and tried to peel himself away from Ivan, but the basketball player's hands were strong and possessive and  _oh wow Ivan is still touching him!_  "He's cute I guess. Didn't know you were the type! Go on, get in there! Leave your shoes by the door though."

The two were ushered inside by other teenagers, everyone laughing and in various stages of drunkenness. Ivan dismissed them kindly, going upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms, the noise disappearing the second he shut the door behind them. Alfred shuddered and glanced back at Ivan when the lock slid into place. "Sit."

Alfred flinched and then did as told, blushing and fidgeting as he sank onto the bedside, tense and nervous and  _oh god Ivan is looking at him._  "It is time we talk about you stalking me."

Alfred gasped, sitting sharply upright as his ears burned with embarrassment, bright blue eyes wide and scared.  _Oh shit he knows._

* * *

"I do not appreciate being followed," Ivan smiled, loosening his scarf as he slowly started to walk around his captive, eyeing the blonde darkly as Alfred stared straight ahead, shocked into silence. "I can't help but think you are after something."

"Wh-what?" Alfred squeaked like the trapped little mouse he was, petrified under the gaze of a predator as Ivan prowled behind him, getting onto the bed. Ivan chuckled at the way Alfred's back muscles tensed with nervousness, eyeing the span of his spine through his simple blue tee-shirt as it lead down to his tight jeans.

"Is it blackmail?" Ivan pressed, crawling a pace towards Alfred to breathe almost directly into Alfred's ear, the blonde gasping and turning around quickly to face him. Alfred's cheeks were so red, and now that they were closer, Ivan could see that ah yes, he had even more of those cute freckles.

"N-no way! That's not why I-..." Alfred paled slightly then as Ivan started to giggle, eyes hooded darkly as he sat up straighter. Alfred shivered and opened and closed his mouth like a suffocating fish, eyes wide and locked onto Ivan as the junior leaned in closer.

"Not why you...?" Ivan trailed off, knowing he had caught the freshman in his trap. He grabbed Alfred's chin, turning the younger student's head to look up into his eyes. He smiled when Alfred's eyes slowly fluttered closed and then peeked open again, his cheeks a dark blood-stained red as his lips puckered just slightly. "Then tell me, what is it you are trying to do, Alfred?"

The younger teen shivered with a look of pure bliss on his face when Ivan rolled his name off his tongue, only making the star player grin with annoyance. As he thought. Just another brain dead fan who wanted the honor of getting to know him. He let go of Alfred, sitting back with an idle expression as the blond seemed to recover.

"I-Ivan," Alfred swallowed, gnawing on his lip as he pushed his glasses back to their proper resting place on his nose. He fumbled for words, smiling crookedly at Ivan a few times before ducking his gaze down and away. It was all very irksome. "Y-you're really handsome, you know?"

Ivan snorted with amusement, moving away from Alfred with a bored look. Ah yes, the handsome guy gets the girls so if I am with the handsome guy I will get girls, too, approach. The blond blinked, and then quickly shied away, losing the drive he had mustered up a moment before. "N-no, that's not what I meant-"

"Then what did you mean?" Ivan asked, glaring at the wall as he started to pick at his nails. He had decided to have the freshman entertain him for the evening, but it was quickly being proven how boring and similar Alfred was to all of the others around him. Only wanting to stick close for bragging rights.

"I-I want... you."

Ivan blinked, eyes actually opened all the way as he turned to stare at the shy blonde. Alfred fidgeted and bit his lip before turning over, crawling up closer to Ivan. "Is that... b-bad?" he asked, and for the first time Ivan realized what an attractive color Alfred's lips were. When Ivan did not answer, Alfred swallowed and crawled closer, putting a nervous and shaking hand on Ivan's soft thigh. "To want to... do things with you?"

* * *

 _I'm touching Ivan,_  Alfred thought deliriously as he stroked Ivan's thigh. He could feel the muscles tense under Ivan's pants, and he wondered just how soft his skin would be. Would it be hardened from the exercise or did Ivan keep himself well fed?

Ivan was just watching, not really sure what to make of this odd situation.  _Does it feel good?_  Alfred wanted to ask as he leaned in closer, letting his sweaty hand caress higher up Ivan's thigh.  _Does this turn you on?_

"What are you trying to do?" Ivan asked eventually, narrowing his eyes ( _those gorgeous and cunning and curious eyes that bore into Alfred's head with their demands)_  as he frowned slightly, eyebrows furrowed together. Alfred swallowed, blushing and hot and bothered and wondering if underneath that cool exterior Ivan was also as hot and bothered as him.

"Get you to… to open y-your l-l-legs," Alfred mumbled quietly, fearful and desperate for Ivan to just stop asking him questions and let Alfred have control over his masterpiece of a body. One of Ivan's perfectly shaped eyebrows rose in surprise, his expression confused if not a little curious. Alfred blushed and dropped his gaze to Ivan's thigh, lingering in his last moment to ever be next to his beloved crush as he waited for Ivan to start shouting at him and throwing him out of their private room.

To his honest surprise and sudden joy, Ivan shifted out from under his hand, flinging one leg onto the bed while the other dangled off the edge, an expression of testing curiosity the only thing present on his face. "That's all?"

"N-n-no," Alfred blushed, crawling nervously on all fours into the space Ivan had created for him, pawing with one hand for his camera. "Can I take a picture of you like this?"

"Nyet," Ivan instantly refused, giggling at Alfred's surprised and embarrassed and somewhat hurt look. He licked his lips, letting them stretch thin into his signature smile to make Alfred perk. "Not until you answer my question."

Alfred blinked in even more surprise, shuddering with nervous excitement.  _Ivan is letting me take his pictures…. L-legs spread, his face in that smile, o-oh God—_ "I want to make y-you feel good."

Ivan giggled again, mischievously, rolling his head to one side with a sly smile on his face as he pinned the blonde between his legs down with an amused look. "Really? And how will putting pictures of me in the yearbook make me feel good?" Alfred's eyelashes fluttered down and up and few times before he scrunched his face up in total confusion, his expression asking,  _what?_  Ivan giggled once more. "I asked why you have been stalking me, taking your pictures. Answer that question."

"O-oh," Alfred gasped, his blush renewed with a sudden gush of blood as he tucked his knees under him, crouching between Ivan's legs as the junior waited in patient silence for him to explain himself. Alfred swallowed. "I use them."

"For what?"

Alfred swallowed meekly, bowing his head and stuttered as he tried to force the shameful words out of his throat. He chanced a glance up at Ivan's expectant look and then took an even bigger chance. "M-maybe I should show you, instead."

Ivan's other eyebrow raised to meet the first, but the junior shrugged and waved him on, moving to close his legs. Alfred's hands shot out and grabbed them, keeping them spread wide as he shuffled closer to Ivan's groin. "I-I use them…" he murmured, and then nervously made a reach for Ivan's crotch, turning his hand so he could cup him in his palm. "For this."

The second they made contact, Ivan stiffened up in surprise, and Alfred hesitated for only a moment, closing his eyes and blushing hard as he started to rub Ivan through his pants, fumbling for words to fill the silence. "I look at my pictures and I… I touch myself t-to the thought of you…"

* * *

Ivan bit into his lower lip, grabbing his scarf and covering his face up to his nose as he tried to hid his blush, forcing his legs to remain where they were. Jolts and tingles shuddered up his spine as, he could not believe it, he started to harden underneath Alfred's hand. Trembling at the odd sensation, he grabbed Alfred's shoulder and stopped him, regaining control of his expression with determination. "Why?" he managed to ask, eyes staring hard into Alfred as the flustered blond looked back at him with those big, beautiful blue eyes of his.

"B-because..." Alfred stuttered, easing up on Ivan only to grab the waistband of his pants. "Y-you're just so... the way you look at people... a-at  _me_... Makes me hot. I've fantasized about you... d-dominating me while I p-pleasure you..."

Ivan could not believe his ears as Alfred started to tug his pants down, wedging the tight material off of his hips and over onto his plush thighs. The nervous blond licked his lips as he greedily stared at Ivan's boxers and the hardening length that made the bulge just a little more obvious. The junior couldn't even protest as Alfred dove in, starting to mouth him through the thin cotton material covering his manhood. His shoulders hunched in pleasure and he roughly gripped Alfred's hair, pulling him closer to his groin. The freshman was certainly eager to please, wiggling his ass in the air just so as he lowered his chest to the soft bed and grew more aggressive with his hot breath and wet tongue.

"You want me to dominate you?" Ivan smirked, chuckling with a deep rumble instead of his normal giggle. Alfred made a needy noise before Ivan pushed him off, flipping them both over so that he was the one over Alfred. "That's very sluttish of you, pet."

The look of shock and arousal on Alfred's face was priceless, and Ivan grinned at the way Alfred's hair splayed around his head and the way his lip trembled and the way those eyes stared up at him, daring him to do more than just push him around. "I-I just... God, Ivan, I don't know... I-I'm sorry!" he suddenly shrieked, struggling and trying to roll over. "I shouldn't have said that, ooh god, I have to go!"

"Nyet," Ivan chuckled, letting himself press down on top of Alfred's squirming body to keep him still as the junior brushed against Alfred's ear with his tongue. Alfred instantly stilled, and Ivan smirked as he felt Alfred's ear grow hot with his blush. "I am not going to let you go so easy."

* * *

 _Oh god Ivan is on me, IVAN IS ON TOP OF ME!_ Alfred screamed inside his head as he wiggled his wrists and arched up into Ivan. "A-ah," was all he could whimper, reveling in the feeling of Ivan's cock  _pressing against his thigh, oh god!_

"Ah?" Ivan chuckled that sinister chuckle of his and Alfred could feel himself melting into the bed sheets as his gorgeous Ivan taunted him. "I think you mean to say you do not want to leave, da? And I know what you  _really_ want..."

 _Oh my god, is he going to-?_  The wheat blond couldn't even finish his thought as Ivan sat up on him and moved his boxers down, the beauty that was his cock springing free from its restraint. Alfred blushed and then nearly drooled at the sight, his wildest dreams coming true right in front of his eyes as Ivan took a loose hold on himself, stroking lazily. "I am what you crave... da?"

 _Yes, yes, yes, oh god, he's even more beautiful in person,_  Alfred stared, biting hard into his lip as an outlet for his building tension. Slowly, he reached out to caress Ivan as the junior played with himself, all the while just grinning down at Alfred like the rat that got the cheese.

"You really want me?" Ivan asked through his smirk, Alfred's ears honing in on the little moan he released when the wheat blond gripped his manhood tightly. Alfred swallowed and sat up underneath Ivan, Ivan's soft legs on either side of him as Alfred straightened, kissing the tip of Ivan's cock while taking the once-in-a-lifetime chance to grope Ivan's somewhat squishy yet firm ass.

"Actually, y-yeah, I really do," Alfred groaned with excitement, lapping at Ivan's cock before pressing kiss after kiss down to the base. Ivan chuckled, and Alfred could feel his ass muscles clench as the junior gripped his hair tighter, yanking on him so that Alfred was forced to look up into those gorgeous eyes.

 _Ngh, I have to be the luckiest guy alive,_  Alfred swooned, smiling ditsily at Ivan as the ashen-haired teen leered back at him. Alfred kissed Ivan's cock, letting his tongue lap along his ball sack. "So greedy," Ivan chuckled at him, and then smacked Alfred's cheek, making the blond blush. "If you want me so bad, then why don't you show me how far you'll go?"

"Y-yeah!" Alfred gasped, blushing and shuddering and gently squeezing Ivan's soft ass with his hands while his mouth spread wide to engulf Ivan's surprisingly large girth.  _Wow, he tastes so much better than sausages,_  Alfred couldn't help but smile inwardly, remembering all the times he had holed himself up in his room and practiced. Practiced on sausages, bananas, zucchini, anything he could possibly imagine that would be similar to Ivan's member. He had worked himself hard, figuring out just how to relax his throat muscles to take in as much as he could without gagging or biting down. He fluttered his eyes up at Ivan when his tongue cradled the head of his cock.

"N-nn." Alfred gasped and then eagerly pushed Ivan into his mouth, relishing in the little whimpers Ivan let out, encouraged by the way his fingers gripped him and his body tensed under his hands and in his mouth...  _Oh god, listen to him moan. He feels so good, oh I hope we get to do more, mmm!_ Alfred thought to himself as he watched Ivan's normally pale cheeks flush the color of pure pleasure as Alfred swallowed the majority of his length, cheeks hollowed and wet all around him.  _This is amazing!_

* * *

Ivan could not believe it. He shuddered and gripped Alfred's hair as tight as he possibly could, letting Alfred take him in. What was this? What had possessed him to actually listen to the blond, to let the underclassman touch him, to allow Alfred to pleasure him like this? And pleasure him he did.

Truthfully, Ivan was a %100 virgin. He had always been so preoccupied with making sure that he maintained his distance from his groupies that he had rejected every girl that had come asking for a kiss, every person willing to make him shudder... until now.

"Nhh... da, take me in," he growled, tugging on Alfred's wonderfully soft hair, forcing the underclassman closer to his groin as Alfred moaned in compliance, eagerly running his tongue on the underside of Ivan's cock. "This is what you  _wanted_ , isn't it, pet?"

Alfred gasped and looked up at him with watery, needy eyes as his mouth stretched just a little more, and Ivan's eyes widened and then shut tight in pleasure as the blond swallowed around him. How was it even possible to get so much pleasure just from that?

Ivan shuddered as Alfred did the same thing again, making the junior curl over Alfred's body, hugging his head as his only outlet for the tension building in his groin. He couldn't take it, and in a flash he gripped Alfred's hair again and bucked into him, gasping in bliss as he did it again, and again, thrusting into Alfred's accepting body as the blond underneath him grunted and did his best to keep his tongue moving. Ivan twitched and spasmed a few times, opening his eyes to look right into Alfred's, gasping when Alfred pulled off, moaning with pleasure as... as...

The junior could only groan as he watched Alfred close his eyes in bliss, his glasses getting a few splatters of cum on them as Ivan shuddered. A moment after Ivan spilled himself, Alfred opened his eyes and smiled at him before the tongue that had licked Ivan's cock darted out of Alfred's mouth, lapping up the few drops that were by his pretty lips.

 _Keep calm_ , Ivan told himself as he giggled at Alfred's sluttish display and lust-filled, nervous eyes. He gently swiped his thumb over Alfred's lenses, and then pressed it to Alfred's girly pink lips. Those blue eyes met his again before Alfred sucked Ivan's finger into his mouth, giving it a mini blowjob. It took a moment for Ivan to realize he was biting his own lip, the way Alfred had done a few times before.

"I-I-Ivan?" Alfred whimpered, kissing the tip of the junior's finger as he stared up at him with those big, beautiful eyes of his. "Y-you wanna... uh, fuck or something?"

* * *

 _I shouldn't have said that_ , Alfred instantly regretted, face flushing dark red as Ivan stared at him with a blank look, the earlier face of pleasure dissolving into his pale cheeks and cold violet eyes. Ivan grabbed his chin when Alfred tried looking away, forcing to look back up at him. Ivan watched him coolly, his expression calculating.

And then he giggled. "Here I thought you wanted to take pictures of me," he chuckled, lightly smacking Alfred's cheek as he grinned. Alfred blinked and shuddered, his cheeks red all over again as he smiled crookedly. He grabbed his camera again, shivering.

"C-can I? B-because damn…. I'd really like to remember this sight… I-I mean night." Alfred blushed, gnawing on his lip and wondering is Ivan could feel his jaw clench. The ashen haired teen smirked, tapping his chin as he moved away… leaning against the head board as he finished wiggling out of his pants, tossing them aside with a smirk before sprawling out.

"Well I hope you keep your camera close if you want to remember  _all_  of our nights…" he snickered, rolling his head to one side to show off what little of his neck remained exposed over the top of his slightly loosened scarf. Alfred gasped, eyes wide in shock as his fingered slipped onto the shutter button. Ivan giggled, crooking his finger at Alfred before opening his palm. The freshman dumbly handed over his camera, unconsciously knowing that that was exactly what Ivan wanted. The junior took Alfred's most prized possession, examining it before taking a picture of Alfred, suddenly catching onto a detail about the blond he had not noticed before. "You're hard."

Alfred squeaked in embarrassment as he desperately tried to hide his shame, Ivan giggling and taking a picture of Alfred's red-faced shock. The blond swallowed as Ivan's rumbling chuckle fell from his lips. "Take off your clothes… And I will take pictures of you, pet."

 _Oh thank God I ate lightly earlier,_  Alfred blessed himself in his mind, grabbing the edge of his blue shirt before starting to lift it over his head. He could only imagine how embarrassing it would be if he had... Alfred shuddered just thinking about it as Ivan smiled, taking a few pictures of Alfred's somewhat pudgy belly and the bulge in his pants as the blonde wiggled out of the material. When Alfred's shirt got caught on his glasses, Ivan couldn't help but chuckle.

"O-okay," Alfred blushed, dropping his shirt to the floor as he sat on his knees, looking expectantly at Ivan. The junior grinned, dropping his gaze to Alfred's groin before roving it up his belly, to his nipples, to his defined collarbone, his lips, that nose, those eyes…

Almost purring in approval, Ivan snapped another picture of Alfred, grinning. "I like what I see, pet. Keep going, and let's see if you're just as pretty down below, da?" he murmured lowly, slowly dragging his tongue across his lips, dragging some of his skin along with him.  _Stop teasing me,_  Alfred pleaded desperately in his mind, whimpering just slightly as he slowly slipped his fingers into his jeans, undoing the button as he fell back onto his ass. Giggles taunted him and Alfred could only get more aroused as he kicked off his pants and boxers in one fell movement, only taking a few seconds to peel off both of his socks. He heard the shutter click when he finished.

"D-do you n-need to do that?" Alfred blushed, covering himself while Ivan raised an eyebrow again in questioning. Alfred swallowed, licking his lips and ducking his head meekly. "Take pictures of me. D-don't do that, I'm ugly…"

Ivan snorted, not looking amused in the least. He watched Alfred for a few long moments…and then crooked a finger at him, stroking his lap leisurely with his other hand. Alfred made a squeak and then eagerly bounded onto Ivan's waiting legs, blushing as he put one leg on either side of him. Ivan ran his hands up Alfred's smooth back, feeling his muscles and gliding over his shoulder blades. Ivan regarded him lazily for a moment, taking a simple grip on the back of Alfred's neck. "Nyet… I would not keep an ugly pet. And I plan on keeping you for a very… very long time."

* * *

"O-oh Ivan!" Alfred moaned, and then grabbed his hair and kissed him roughly, tongue pushing past his lips when Ivan gasped in surprise. Ivan could feel Alfred's erection against his lower belly, feel him press their bodies together in a tight hug. Ivan made a noise in protest, eyes open in shock when Alfred pulled away, a dazed and wanton look on his face.

"P-please, please fuck me! Oh, I want you so bad, Ivan!" he exclaimed, kissing and groping Ivan desperately as he rocked in his lap. The junior could feel Alfred's bubble butt rubbing against his cock, teasing him back to life as the blond greedily bounced just slightly in his lap and tried to kiss him breathless. Ivan chuckled, suddenly grabbing Alfred's soft ass.

"I have… never done it with a man," Ivan confessed, cheeks just slightly red as Alfred froze, blinking at him in surprise. The blond's crooked grin appeared, and Ivan suddenly found himself pushed down to the pillows, sprawled out as Alfred straddled him.

"Y-yeah?" Alfred blushed, running his fingers down Ivan's shirt before sneaking them under the material and sending them back up. Ivan squirmed a little bit, frowning and biting at his lower lip when Alfred found his nipples.  _Naughty pets will get punished._  "Let me show y-you how it's done… Just relax, I-Ivan."

Not having anything better to do, Ivan crossed his arms behind his head as Alfred looked around, gnawing on his lip with a conflicted look on his face. He lingered for a few seconds and then moved off of the bed, Ivan adjusting once more to keep his cock busy. Alfred wandered around the little room, gnawing anxiously on his lower lip. "Do you see any lotion or something like... l-lube?" he asked, risking a glance at Ivan.

Sitting up, Ivan glanced around as well before rolling onto his stomach, unaware of how quickly Alfred's eyes locked onto his backside as he searched through the drawers of the little bedside bureau. He hummed, finding a bottle of something in the back of the top drawer. "This?" he inquired with a snort, holding it up for Alfred as the blonde came back over. "It would seem typical of Gilbert to have such things in his house. This is the guest room, even."

"Yeah, this will work," Alfred blushed, accepting the bottle from Ivan with a nervous blush as the junior rolled back to his original position, working on bringing himself back to erection as Alfred swallowed and got back onto the bed. Ivan watched curiously through half-lidded eyes as Alfred popped the top, smearing the mostly-opaque liquid onto his hands.

Shuddering with excitement, Alfred sat down between Ivan's legs again, holding back onto his hips and bending his legs at the knees to form a little egg shape. He blushed and watched Ivan's expression shift to one of arousal as he slowly reached around and slickened his entrance with the liquid, eventually starting to push a finger inside.

 _W-woah,_  Ivan thought to himself as Alfred shut his eyes and blushed, his entire finger inside his own hole. It was still amazing to think that he had let Alfred go so far, that the wheat haired underclassmen had wanted to go so far and then beyond... It was amazing to think that in maybe a few minutes, Ivan would be the one pushing into Alfred. "You like that, pet?" he chuckled, making Alfred wince and gasp and try to push his finger in deeper. The junior could not help but lick his lips at the little mewl Alfred let out when he started to work another finger in.

"Y-yeah," the wheat-blond groaned, using his other hand to squirt a little more lube onto his hand. Ivan chuckled, smirking at Alfred's unashamed yet embarrassed response. "I-I can't wait to have you i-in here... I hear it's b-better than being with girls."

 _Not that I would know any different,_  Ivan smiled to himself, dragging his foreskin up and down as Alfred prepared himself and tried to restrain his moans. Although, Ivan was really getting impatient with figuring out just what exactly the desperate freshman felt like on the inside... The way his cheeks flushed and his body shook intrigued Ivan, made him look a little closer at the blond's soft curves and small feet and pretty hands... "A-almost ready..." Alfred mumbled, working yet another slick finger into himself with a grunt, shuddering as he rushed himself a bit, not wanting to make Ivan wait any longer.

* * *

 _O-okay, just gotta push him down now,_  Alfred shuddered with eagerness as he sat back up straight, reaching out to Ivan with his clean hand while the other slipped out of his ass. The junior looked down at Alfred's hand when they made contact, and did not protest in the least as Alfred guided him down onto the pillows. Ivan wiggled slightly to get comfortable, eyes never leaving Alfred as the younger male adjusted himself as well, sitting up on his knees as he hovered over Ivan's sculpted torso.  _This has to be the best day of my life!_

 _He's so cute when he moans_ , the freshman nearly giggled when he reached back with his lubed hand and grabbed Ivan's hardened length, taking a few moments to position himself over his crush. He almost missed the intense look of nervous excitement Ivan had on his face the moment Alfred found his entrance, feeling the head prod at it when he straightened up. "O-okay," he blushed to Ivan, who had regained his composure once more, as he started to rock and roll his hips down, grinding on Ivan's cock as his one hand held his length still.

Ivan shut one eye and kept the other one forced open when Alfred slowly impaled himself, the junior's breath hitching as the head started to push inside.  _He's bigger than I thought,_  Alfred blushed, feeling his inner muscles forcibly stretch to accommodate Ivan's girth. The ashen haired teen remained quiet as Alfred started to gyrate his hips in circles, using gravity and every trick he knew to help him take more of Ivan in until after perhaps a minute he was fully seated on Ivan's groin, shuddering with pleasure.

"Do you like doing that, pet?" Ivan chuckled after a moment, his fingers tracing down the sides of Alfred's chest before settling on his hips, testing how well he could grip the freshman's love handles. Alfred shuddered, leaning forward and cautiously placing his hands on Ivan's chest, able to feel his nipples and muscles through the material.

"Y-yeah, actually, I do," he shuddered, bending forward even more to press their lips together, pushing his tongue into Ivan's mouth to tango with him. Ivan groaned lowly in the back of his throat, reaching lower to squeeze Alfred's ass and make him yelp.

Blushing at Ivan's taunting giggles, Alfred moved his hips forward and back again, silencing the junior's laughter into a disgruntled moan, catching him off guard. Ivan rolled his head back into the pillows as Alfred repeated what he had done again and again, building up a pace until he bounced on Ivan's groin, crying out in bliss as he rode his crush.  _Oh god this feels so good._  He moaned with pleasure, not even caring if he stroked his prostrate because  _fuck I have IVAN INSIDE OF ME!_

"A-ah," Ivan shuddered underneath him, ducking his chin into his scarf in a failed attempt to muffle himself and hide his blush. Alfred gasped and eagerly tried going faster, mewling when Ivan started to lift his hips when he came down, the two of them finally working in tandem. Their lips collided when Ivan suddenly sat up, grabbing Alfred and kissing him roughly as the blond feebly tried to keep moving, desperately wanting more friction between them.

 _Oh my god this is the best_ , Alfred gasped in joy when Ivan tipped him over, his legs curled up in the air as he landed on his back, Ivan's cock buried in his ass as the junior took the initiative to keep moving. "Ah, ah, ah!" the freshman shuddered with each thrust Ivan drove into him, the bed creaking below them every time Ivan pushed Alfred deeper into the mattress, bending over him in pleasure.

Alfred was in paradise. Just listening to Ivan grunt and the sound of his balls slapping up against his ass was all he needed to get off, never mind the intense pleasure shooting up his spine each time Ivan rubbed his prostrate and made him arch in ecstasy.

* * *

"I-Ivan!" Alfred gasped suddenly, shuddering and contracting around his lover as he came, splotches of cum getting on Ivan's shirt as he spilled himself onto his belly, going limp right afterwards as his face transformed into an expression of pure bliss. Ivan kept moving, feeling the tension building in his groin. He started to pull out so he could finish by hand, but Alfred grabbed his arm with a pleading look in his eyes, stopping him.

"P-please, d-don't pull out yet," he whimpered, groaning as Ivan slowed down to almost a halt. Alfred shuddered and tried to scoot himself back onto Ivan's cock, penetrating himself again as the junior just looked down at him. "C-cum inside m-me, p-please... I-I want y-you."

Ivan paused and then smirked devilishly at Alfred, pulling out despite Alfred's pleas. The smaller teen started to shake and looked almost ready to cry until Ivan grabbed him and rolled him over, pulling Alfred's ass back to his groin. He gripped himself and started to push back into Alfred's abused hole, sliding in easily as the wheat blond teen let out a small cry of pleasure, eagerly moving back to help speed the process. Ivan moved his hands back to Alfred's hips and used them to slam Alfred back onto him, thrusting in hard at the exact same time to make the freshman nearly shriek. He fucked Alfred hard, biting his lip as his partner gasped and panted and sang his praises, crying out desperate "Ivan"s to entice him into going faster, harder, deeper...

In mere minutes Ivan shuddered and thrust in one last time, holding Alfred still as his second orgasm of the evening ripped through him, the evidence dumped into Alfred's ass as the freshman arched into the bed and accepted it with a stupid smile on his face. When he finally finished, Ivan slowly pulled back, rolling onto the sheets to recover from the amazing experience. Alfred reached behind himself, sitting up from his brutal fucking as he gently fingered his hole, his face lighting up with joy when he scooped out some of Ivan's cum. He laughed to himself and flopped over onto his back as well, bringing his fingers to his nose to sniff Ivan's essence.

"I am beginning to think you are a slut," Ivan chuckled teasingly, smirking at Alfred when the blond lazily shifted his gaze to him. The freshman chuckled as well, sucking on his fingers as he cuddled against Ivan's leg.

"Y-yeah? Well, if you wanted me to be  _your_  slut, that might not be so bad," Alfred smiled sleepily, tired from the most pleasurable night of his life, rubbing his cheek against Ivan's leg as he watched his lover. "That was a lot of fun."

"Da," Ivan chuckled, reaching down to stroke Alfred's hair as if he were petting a loyal puppy. "We should have taken more pictures."

"C-can we take one now?" Alfred asked pleadingly, remembering his original intention for the evening. His lover chuckled and nodded, lying back as Alfred sat up and reached for his camera, flopping over so that their heads nearly touched. He held the device over them, smiling nervously.

"S-say cheese."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: This story doesn't actually have anything to do with Basketball. Little bit of spanking and accidental voyerism as well at the end

"Ah… Excuse me," Alfred tried not to blush as he shouldered past the other players, each of them giving him either a glare or a sideways glance as the boys hurried to get past him to the outside world. The locker room smelled rank of sweat and manliness, and as much as Alfred loved the smell of men, even he nearly gagged on the offensive odor. He fumbled and dodged around the basketball team as he searched further inside, eventually spotting his goal.

With deft hands in an unconscious movement, Alfred lifted his camera and snapped a picture, catching Ivan right in the middle of stripping away his sweat-drenched uniform jersey, his sleek abs stretched to one side as he bent forward. The junior perked, jersey bunched on his muscled arms as he looked to the shutter sound. The wheat haired freshman smiled guiltily, cheeks hot and eyes averted the moment they made contact with Ivan's cool gaze.

"H-hey Ivan," Alfred blushed, chewing on his lower lip as he took a step forward, taking a moment to swipe his tongue over his full pink lips. The junior snorted through his nose and tossed his soiled shirt into his bag, standing partially nude and exposed for Alfred's greedily feasting eyes, confident in his appearance.

"Pet," the ashen haired teen grinned after a moment, tilting his head to one side as he wiped his pale neck dry with a towel. Alfred shuddered, still not quite used to being called that by his idol, his God… his Ivan. Taking a small step forward, he looked up into Ivan's eyes, holding his gaze for as long as he could manage.

"Uhm… I came for an interview," he murmured, shivering as he slowly encroached into Ivan's personal space, gnawing on his lip as if it would make Ivan pounce on him then and there. The other teen did not move, eyeing Alfred knowingly as the little freshman blushed hotly in his stare.

"Are you… prepared?" Ivan asked for a moment, slowly sitting down on the edge of the bench as other team members laughed and walked by them in small clumps, and in the not-so-far distance they could hear the last of the showers shutting off. Alfred nodded breathlessly, unashamed as he stared pointedly at the folds of clothing covering Ivan's groin…

 _Hot damn, even with loose workout clothes he's obviously packing heat_ , Alfred shuddered deliriously, giddy and eager to toss those silly clothes aside and assume his true position by Ivan. Or rather, on Ivan. The freshman nearly giggled.

"Well, ah," Ivan chuckled, smirking triumphantly when Alfred squeaked and jerked in surprise, snapped out of his reverie by the older teen's taunting tone. A cunning grin came to Ivan's lips and Alfred was not quite sure if he was happy to have prepared himself or sad that Ivan would not be the one doing it this time. "You will have to wait a moment, it would be best if we were alone, da?"

"Y-yeah, that'd be… best," Alfred smiled cheekily, blushing and swaying side to side as he cradled his camera, praying to the high Heavens that he would remember to take more pictures of his lover this time. Licking his lips again to hopefully make them a more appealing color for Ivan, he held his camera up, swallowing. "May I?"

Ivan waved him on with a lazy hand, grinning as he leaned back to stretch out his chiseled torso, his lithe form almost paralyzing Alfred with lust. Almost. The teen snapped photo after photo, getting down on one knee to capture different angles of Ivan's physique as the junior lazily followed his movements with those sharp eyes, testing Alfred as the wheat blond shuffled into his personal space. Alfred gulped, lifting his camera above his head before snapping a last picture, the doors to the locker room echoing their closure.

With a fluid and casual movement, Ivan got up on his feet, crowding Alfred until the freshman had no choice but to stumble backwards or get trampled. He grabbed Alfred when the teen eeped, almost dropping his camera when Ivan tugged him closer. "Impatient, are we, pet?"

It took all of Alfred's willpower to restrain from moaning and laying himself down at Ivan's feet because yes, yes he was impatient but he didn't care all he wanted was Ivan,  _Ivan, "_ Ivan…" Alfred mewled and then gasped, arms encircled around his chest and body as he crush gripped him tight and kissed him hard. He whimpered slightly, only mildly concerned about the expensive camera in his hands and much more concerned about the distance left between their bodies because of it.

Ivan chuckled and pulled away, Alfred's lips chasing his until the teen's superior height assisted their retreat. The wheat haired teen tried not to pout too much, his cheeks hot as his body started to sweat, or perhaps it was Ivan's sweat and  _I am never washing these clothes again._  "I think they are gone now," Ivan murmured after a momentary pause, head tilted to one side as he listened in to the rest of the locker room. Alfred's Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he nodded, those big blue eyes staring up at the junior with anxious excitement.

"Put your camera down, pet," Ivan instructed as he moved away, sitting back down on the bench to work on removing his shoes and socks, Alfred eagerly stashing his camera into its bag as he waited. Without so much as looking up, Ivan addressed the nervous teenager. "Are you wearing it like I told you to?"

Alfred eeped and jerked back with a self conscious flinch, squirming as the tight material of his jeans rubbed together, reminding him of just what exactly he was wearing underneath his protective pants. "Y-yeah," he affirmed, fidgeting and wringing the bottom of his shirt between his sweating palms as Ivan glanced up at him with a grin.

"That's a good pet," Ivan laughed, hesitating as he glanced down at his pants, looking to Alfred after a moment. The teen understood what to do, blushing and moving over to help remove the silky material. Alfred was a bit conflicted pulling the basketball shorts down from Ivan's hips, wanting to linger in the moment but also wanting to fling them away and get down to business as fast as possible. Sleek navy underwear became visible when Alfred finished pulling them off, ones that reminded him just a little bit of those spandex short shorts girls wore. They looked amazing around Ivan's…

"You're staring," Ivan chuckled, and Alfred could only eep and blush and fumble away, nearly toppling over against the line of lockers. A hand fisted into his soft wheat hair, and Alfred looked up over the rims of his glasses into Ivan's general direction, not needing to see to know the other teen was grinning. "I think it is unfair that I am bare and you are fully clothed… Take it all off. Now."

Ever the one to please, Alfred nodded dumbly and set his camera bag down by Ivan's gym bag, knowing he would not forget it there. He could feel Ivan's eyes on him as he stooped low to stash it, and he flinched and wondered if the lines would be visible through his pants. As he stayed facing away from Ivan, he lifted his glasses off of his freckled nose and grabbed the back of his collar, swiftly removing his shirt.

As the thin cotton whipped over his skin, he instantly shuddered, feeling Ivan's eyes rove from the top of his spine and along the curve between his shoulders to the just-barely visible dip into his pants. His ears burned as he set his glasses back on his face, letting his shirt drop to the dirty locker room floor. He undid his Captain America belt and tugged it out of the belt loops of his jeans, wondering if Ivan ever thought of whipping him with a belt or maybe even… He let the piece coil down to the floor too before nervously, cautiously popping the button of his pants free, hesitating again.

When it took him a moment, Ivan made a disapproving noise, and suddenly pressed his mostly bare chest into Alfred's back, wrapping his arms around him to keep him flush and in position. If he had not tensed up with excitement, the freshman may have taken the opportunity to grind back against Ivan's junk as the junior started to breathe moist kisses into his exposed neck, making him gasp. "Why did you stop, pet?" Ivan whispered darkly, teasingly into Alfred's ear, obviously relishing in the delightful little shiver that raced along the teen's spine. "Are you a bad pet?"

"N-no…" Alfred whimpered, sucking in a harsh breath when Ivan suddenly bit into his neck, suckling and licking and biting down again to - _oh my God is he going to leave a mark?_ As Alfred keened and rolled his head aside to give Ivan more room, he swallowed and tacked on a breathy little "Master," at the end of his weak plea of obedience, his whole body starting to quiver with need and lust and  _did Ivan just-?_

Smirking, Ivan pulled back, Alfred lingering in the last of their shared touches before blushing and glancing back, fidgeting nervously. "If you are so good then, continue," Ivan almost purred, reclining back on the bench to watch Alfred tremble and proceed to strip away the rest of his clothes, stepping on the heels of his shoes to slip out of them and lifting each leg to peel away his socks. He folded them into each other, and then…

With one last glance and one last gulp, Alfred shrugged his body side to side, his tight jeans tugged off of their resting position on his hips, slowly revealing a band of stretchy elastic material and then…

Sucking in another breath and holding it as cold yet oddly moist air brushed against his bare ass cheeks, Alfred blushed hotly and wiggled to bend forward, his snug jeans rubbing against the backside of his thighs. Ivan chuckled an amused chuckle, and Alfred could only whimper as he stripped down, left in only a black and white jock strap. The white cloth covered his modesty, and the black elastic accentuated the roundness of his perky butt and the slight pudge around his hips.

Humming, Ivan stood up again, cupping Alfred's exposed buttocks before giving it a sharp squeeze, Alfred tensing up and yelping along with the movement. "I like what I see," Ivan murmured, using his other hand to grope and play with Alfred's ass as well as the freshman bit back his whimpers and let the upperclassman have his way with his responsive body.

"Ah!" Alfred yelped in surprise when Ivan smacked an open palm across his exposed rear, the soft flesh jiggling slightly from the force. The freshman quickly tried to hide himself, blushing madly when Ivan giggled at him.

"Ah ah, do not hide… That's very bad of you, pet. Bend," he ordered, motioning to the bench in front of Alfred. After a moment's hesitation, he set his knees down on the edge and lifted his ass into the air with a whimper as he tipped forward, cheeks burning and heart racing as he stole a glance at Ivan to see what he would do. The junior simply smirked, laying his hand gently on Alfred's firm ass cheek with a grin.

At first Ivan seemed only interested in playing with the soft skin in his grasp, squishing it and giving it tweaked pinches until Alfred could hardly stand it any longer, desperately wanting more after all the effort he had put into getting ready. "I-Ivan," he started to plead, and then yelped in surprise when he received a sharp smack in response, the blow nearly forcing him off of the bench.

"Nyet, do not call me that," the junior's voice dripped with what seemed like sadistic pleasure, and Alfred wondered somewhere in the back of his mind if Ivan was into that sort of thing.  _Wait, am I even into that sort of thing?_  Alfred pondered, distracted for a moment as Ivan said something over him.

"What?" he blinked when he snapped from his tangent thought, and then instantly regretted his hyperactive mind when another slap landed hard on his exposed ass. What surprised him even more though, was when Ivan gripped the main elastic of the jockstap, pulling up on it harshly as he brought his hand down again and again, Alfred desperately scrabbling for something to hold onto as Ivan beat him silly. The freshman shrieked and thrashed until Ivan was satisfied, letting Alfred crumple onto the bench with a shudder as his ass burned an angry red color.

"That will teach you, da?" the junior chuckled as Alfred slipped onto the floor with a weak yelp, bent over the bench as he weakly tried to sit up. The freshman blushed and looked up at him through his glasses, eyes wide with a hurt curiosity that asked why Ivan would have done something so cruel. Ivan chuckled, crouching beside him and smoothing his fingers through his hair with a little grin. "Pets are not allowed to ignore their Masters."

Sucking in a sharp breath, Alfred swooned into Ivan's gentle pats, almost wanting to purr with happiness at being given such kind caresses. "I am sorry," Ivan murmured after a moment, tipping Alfred closer to him to plant a kiss into his hair. "I did not mean to be so rough with you."

"I-it's okay," Alfred blushed, understanding that Ivan probably had some reservations about their relationship as well.  _Come to think of it, are we even in a relationship?_  Alfred could not help but wonder when Ivan pulled back, taking a gentle hold on his hips to help move him back up on the bench, bending him over it gently.

"Let me make it up to you," Ivan's kind smile slipped into a sly grin, Alfred's cheeks blushing an embarrassed pink when Ivan started to kiss down his bare spine, making his way to the still stinging flesh of Alfred's rounded ass. The freshman shuddered and squirmed, fidgeting and flinching as Ivan got lower and lower until…

"Y-you don't have to do that!" he suddenly yelped, panicking when Ivan reached the split between his cheeks. He tried to sit up and cover himself, embarrassed and entirely unsure if this was actually happening right there and now. Ivan chuckled, easily moving Alfred's hands aside before pushing the freshman back down over the bench.

"Nyet, now lie still," Ivan ordered, holding Alfred's hands to the freshman's back to minimize his useless struggling. With his other hand he took a moment to spread Alfred's ass apart, swallowing his nerves as he looked right at the hole he had penetrated just a week before. His lover squirmed and whimpered, keening quiet little pleas when Ivan leaned in, kissing the dip that lead to Alfred's puckered hole.

"A-are you sure?" Alfred whimpered, head bowed in submission as he shivered, relaxing under Ivan's grip as the other teen started to kiss and and then suckle on Alfred's beaten ass. The junior hummed, chuckling into Alfred's flesh before he gave it a little lick, eyes flicking up to watch Alfred's reaction every time he experimentally licked a new location. Alfred shuddered, wiggling and blushing as Ivan got lower and lower, licking under the curve of Alfred's ass and then the smooth bit of skin between his hole and balls.

Alfred relaxed, actually a bit thankful that the jockstrap hid his hardness, not sure if he wanted to let Ivan see how unimpressive he was in comparison to the older teen. Well, relaxed until Ivan pushed his tongue inside of him.

"Oh God!" Alfred nearly screamed, shuddering and tensing up as the oddly wet sensations shivered up his spine, Ivan's tongue working his entrance with curiosity. The wheat haired teen jerked and tried to grab at the bench, needing to wring his hands on something as a way to relieve the tension building in his groin. Ivan chuckled, but the noise was muffled and a bit strained, coming out more like a groan and  _oh god does he like doing this t-to me?_

Spine curling and body jerking in pleasure and a slightly uncomfortable feeling, Alfred whimpered into the bench as Ivan spread his ass a bit wider, angling his head back to try getting deeper inside. He grunted and moaned in the back of his throat, blushing as his cheeks rubbed against the sides of Alfred's ass, the muscles hidden under the layers of soft skin clenching around his face whenever Alfred tensed.

Eventually Alfred couldn't take it anymore, desperately trying to push Ivan away. Eventually the junior got the message and pulled back, pouting slightly when Alfred covered his hole, shivering and twitching as he sat up straighter. Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred's heaving torso, pressing kisses into his neck as the freshman hitched in another breath. "I…. did you not like it?" he murmured after a moment, and Alfred instantly blushed, eyes wide at the suggestion.

"N-no!" he answered readily, turning his face to the other side so Ivan could not see how red and flustered he was. Ivan just suckled his neck, seemingly a bit put off by Alfred's near-rejection. The junior perked when Alfred coughed and whimpered, shivering slightly. "I… you were… gunna cum if you kept g-going."

There was a short pause as Ivan simply kissed Alfred's neck again, and then pushed Alfred down onto the floor, bent over his back when the freshman squealed in surprise. "Da?" he snickered, biting into Alfred's shoulder until the freshman mewled and squirmed under him. "Just that is enough to please my pet, hm? I guess you don't really need me then."

"No!" Alfred pleaded, glad when Ivan's body did not pull away from his. He adjusted himself so his knees were firmly on the ground, and then pressed his bare ass up against Ivan's barely clothed groin, rubbing him. "Gimme gimme."

 _Maybe I am a slut_ , Alfred thought giddily to himself, taking some sort of pride in his new title. As long as it meant Ivan was the one at his back, pushing into him and making those sweetly desperate little noises he tried so hard to hide, then Alfred really didn't see such a problem with being called that. "Greedy, hm?" Ivan taunted him, but Alfred simply purred and blushed a little as he ground back against the older teen.

"You don't want me too?" Alfred pouted cutely, feeling more comfortable now that they had gotten past the awkward bit of foreplay when they took too long to feel each other out, too long to share words, too long to not  _just hurry up and fuck me, please!_

"I did not say that," Ivan laughed, and the wheat haired teen under him winced only slightly as the junior started to push in, taking his time under curly platinum blonde hair nestled against sun-deprived skin. Alfred shuddered in bliss, his spine tingling when pleasure as Ivan started to rock back and forth, not really thrusting but moving just enough to keep them slightly satisfied. "Did you know, Fredka?"

"Wh-what?" Alfred groaned, trying not to drool as Ivan finally gave him a proper thrust, the movement sending such powerful sparks into him that he had to arch and gasp to try and relieve the powerful pleasure.

"There was another reason I had you wear this," the junior continued, gripping the waist band elastic and the two straps in his hands, giving them a sharp pull that forced Alfred to rock backward onto him. The blonde gasped, crying out slightly as he blushed and nearly lost his glasses from the force. "It gives me something better to hold onto."

Cheeks hot from pleasure and slight embarrassment, Alfred could only grunt and mewl in bliss as Ivan forced him to meet every thrust he drove into his taut body, molten ecstasy melting any complaints he could have possibly had about the situation. Not that he had any to begin with. "Ivan!" he cried out, able to feel his own ass jiggle with the force of being rut into like an animal, fucked on the cold and dirty ground in a public place where anyone could walk in at any given moment to witness him begging to be fucked harder,  _harder, HARDER!_

* * *

Ivan gasped and bit his lips as he curled forward, knuckles going white from where he gripped Alfred's jockstrap, forcing the teen under him to squeal and yelp as he came. The junior managed to buck his hips forward a few times before having to go still, Alfred bent low as he shuddered and whimpered and was forced to take in all of Ivan's cum. The freshman panted heavily, reaching under himself to stroke and pump his own erection, knowing he was just oh-so-close…!

"Ah, sorry," Ivan murmured behind him as he pulled back, Alfred churning out a weak protest when his cock came free, leaving Alfred empty and on the brink of pure pleasure. He looked back with those pretty blue eyes full of sadness, his whole face sporting the look of a kicked dog who wasn't properly fucked.

"Ivannnnnn," Alfred moaned greedily, swishing his ass in the air as he pouted to try and entice the other teen to help him achieve completion. The junior chuckled, but only pat him before standing up and moving away. Alfred frowned, gingerly sitting up on his legs as Ivan finally completely unclothed himself.

"I am sorry," Ivan apologized again, and Alfred could tell he meant it from the guilty look in his face. He was a bit surprised when Ivan settled down on the bench, stroking his belly lazily as he took a moment to relax. "I did just come from practice… I am a bit fatigued."

Alfred pouted, and he supposed he could see why Ivan would be tired…. But that didn't satisfy the burning itch of desire irritating his swollen flesh. Ivan licked his lips, watching Alfred whimper and try stroking himself off, wanting more pleasure despite how empty he felt inside. "Come," Ivan ordered after a moment, leaving Alfred on the floor with his hands in his jockstrap before turning back, crooking a finger at him with a devious little look. Alfred knew that look.

Scrambling off the floor, Alfred nearly lost his glasses again as he bounded over to Ivan, following a step behind him as he fumbled to stroke his erection, heart beating faster and faster as he wondered just what Ivan had in store for him now. He blinked. "The showers?"

"Da," Ivan smirked, licking his lips as he started to run the water, testing it to see just how freezing cold it was. Cold. He chuckled at Alfred's farway wanton look, his eyes nearly glazed over with lust as he obediently followed Ivan into the tiny stall, still in plain sight since the stalls didn't have any curtains to hide behind. Ivan smirked at him, and then dunked his head, letting the water trickle down and across his rippling muscles and masculine curves in rivulets.

 _Oh my god,_  Alfred nearly stopped breathing at the sight of the beauty in front of him. Ivan, hot and sexy Ivan, eyes closed with a calm look as water spattered off of him and caressed his soft features and  _oh god oh god it's like its cupping his ass and hot damn I want him so bad!_  the freshman nearly whimpered, salivating as he looked at the junior standing there, waiting. Waiting for him to join in under the spray.

Almost forgetting to tug away the jockstrap the gorgeous man in front of him had so kindly purchased for him, Alfred eagerly joined Ivan, letting his hands roam that slippery wet surface of Ivan's tender skin. The junior flinched just slightly when Alfred brushed over his nipples, and the freshman couldn't restrain himself for leaning in to suckle on one just slightly, Ivan making a whimpering protest before pushing him away with that dirty little look that made Alfred want to throw himself at Ivan's feet and beg for him even more!

Ivan settled on the bench, and then crossed one leg over the other, water splashing off of the top of his foot. "Down," he laughed, and after a moment Alfred understood and got to his knees, glasses now mostly useless as the water dotted them with crystal droplets. Ivan nudged Alfred's face with his foot, stroking and touching him gently before the freshman took the hint and gently suckled his toes, working his tongue in between and around all of them as he moaned weakly around Ivan's well-defined foot. Alfred cupped Ivan's heel with one hand, blowing his foot like an insignificant servant would for their dominant master, Ivan idly watching Alfred work and pump himself at the same time.

Ivan would never admit out loud just how much pleasure he received from Alfred's ever skilled mouth.

"Enough," he cut him off after a minute, cheeks flushed when Alfred had started massaging him and unknowingly coaxed his cock back to life. The freshman hesitated, water dripping down his nose and drenching his already-soppy hair as he looked up to peer in Ivan's general direction, the heat from his blush fogging up his lenses. Ivan paused and then drew them away, not wanting to risk breaking them when they would start their next round despite Alfred's hitched breath of anxiety. "I require you, now."

* * *

 _Just don't slip_ , Alfred chanted in his head as he shakily stood up, the water disorienting him slightly as he picked himself off of the wet tiled floor. Ivan smirked and came in, kissing Alfred roughly as he held him close, accidentally clacking his teeth against Alfred's braces before figuring out just what exactly he needed to do to prevent that. Alfred blushed and clung to the muscled body supporting him, only letting go when Ivan turned him around and pressed him against the freezing cold tiles that covered the walls.

" _Ivan_ ," Alfred purred breathily, arching his spine to lift his ass and help his lover penetrate him once more. The lubricant he had filled himself with before was mostly ineffective now, but at least with the water and the decent stretching from earlier Alfred could bite his lip to tolerate the pain. The junior behind him grunted, murmuring something in Russian under his breath as he more or less easily slid into place.

Without wasting time, Ivan instantly thrust into Alfred, water from the shower spraying on the both of them as the desperate freshman eagerly cried out, bowing his head and letting his lips curl up into a cat-like smile of bliss before another thrust shoved him flush against the cold tiles. He gasped and quickly dissolved into a blissful moan when Ivan bit down on his neck, sucking hard as he kept his hips jerking in and out of Alfred at an almost brutal pace.

The lingering scent of sweat more or less washed away, or was at least forgotten by the two teenagers as they enjoyed each other's bodies in their passionate tryst, Alfred pleading for more and Ivan eager to give him just that and then some. It was when Alfred was approaching the most powerful orgasm of his life thus far that he heard it.

The door opened not far off and a whistling man rolled a cart with mops and various cleaning supplies in. Alfred gasped and hurriedly bit into his hand to keep from moaning too loudly, Ivan still pistoning into his ass like a well-oiled machine, his slick skin slapping hard against Alfred's with precise strikes. Panicked and afraid of the repercussions they would receive for being caught, Alfred desperately tried to hit Ivan, his hand grazing and tapping against his lover's forearm.

"I-Ivan, stop," he whimpered, knowing in his gut that in all honesty, he didn't care if they got caught as long as he was caught with Ivan and the whole school would know what they had done, what Ivan had done to him, and that…. Was starting to sound like a better and better idea. Ivan slowed to a rocking movement, pressing his chest flush against Alfred's back.

"Why?" he murmured with barely concealed annoyance, taking to nibble on Alfred's red hot ear when the freshman let out a whine of complaint. He thrust harder once, twice, each time making Alfred gasp and blush harder.

"Th-they can see," Alfred stated with embarrassment, starting to shiver from not only the cold shower water but also the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Ivan chuckled, and it took all of Alfred's willpower to not swoon and melt to the floor at the darkly sadistic noise.

"Let them see then," he grinned into Alfred's ear, the wheat haired teen shuddering in bliss and those delightful words. "Let them see me at your back, let them see me mark you, fuck you… claim you as mine and mine alone."

" _Ivan!_ " Alfred mewled quietly, wanting to cry out in ecstasy as the junior picked his pace up again, even going faster to make sure Alfred knew he was being serious. Despite his pleasured body and satisfied mind, Alfred knew that in all reality, it wouldn't be worth it to get caught. So he bit his lip and groaned as quietly as he could, hoping the running water would drown out his whimpers of joy and fear.

It was when the janitor's whistling stopped that Alfred froze up, slapping a hand over his mouth as even Ivan seemed to hesitate. "Hey, boy?" the janitor called out, and then there was a rustling noise as the two teenagers froze. "Ye left yer underwear out on the floor o'er here, ya want it?"

Alfred started to shiver even more under the cold spray splashing him from above and not even the hard length shoved up his ass could make it any warmer for him. "Ah, nyet, I will get it in a moment," Ivan called back, and Alfred almost giggle at the tremble in his voice.

"Well alright then," the janitor replied after a skeptical moment. Ivan rut into the silence and Alfred struggled to keep his whines of pleasure down as he was fucked almost in plain sight.

" _Ivan,_ " he breathed weakly, the murmur just barely audible over the spray from the shower head. The junior soothed him with kisses to the base of his neck, carefully rocking more thrusts into his pliant and agreeable body now that the danger had passed.

"You kids hurry up in there, ye hear? I want to go soon so wrap it up!" the teenagers froze and Alfred nearly exploded from embarrassment when Ivan chuckled nervously, slamming a few quick thrusts into Alfred. The janitor laughed and rolled his cart back out, shaking his head as Alfred desperately cried out for Ivan, the two horny teens hurriedly bringing each other to completion as they passionately kissed under the warmed water of the locker room shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a dedication to a very important friend of mine! Can anyone else even believe this story is now 4 years old?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for consistency's sake, I'm going to keep Ivan with calling Alfred "Fredka"

 

“Alright, class, who can tell me the answer to number 7?” the teacher droned on, scanning her class as her rowdy bunch of teenagers went silent and avoided eye contact of any kind. The stuffy pre-summer heat made the packed classroom even more unbearable, and remembering that the school day was only a handful of hours in with many more to go certainly didn’t help. Ivan slouched his chin into his hand, staring idly up at the drivel scrawled across the whiteboard.  _ Boring… _

His phone buzzing in his pocket was definitely a welcomed distraction, and as soon as the teacher picked her unfortunate target for the question, he fished it out of his pants. The contact name read “ _ Pet”,  _ digital text encouraging him to swipe to open the picture message.

A picture message? In the middle of class? What the hell was that carefree brat doing?

He glanced up at the teacher to feign attention to the lecture, his thumb going through the motions for him. He made a spot between his legs for his phone to rest out of view of any prying eyes, and then slowly let his eyes wander down to see what he had been sent.

_ I hope I’m not bothering you, Master,  _ Alfred’s caption read, making Ivan pause as he scrolled up to see the image in fullscreen. There was Alfred, part of his outstretched arm in frame from taking the selfie, leaning against what looked like it may be the inside of a bathroom stall. His jeans were undone and wiggled slightly off of his hips, his shirt enticingly bunched up to show a peek of his belly and his boxers.  _ It’s so hot today… _

Ivan jerked a little bit and locked his phone screen as the teacher walked right next to his desk, critiquing the work the student had done on the board. That was close…! Damn Alfred, what was the point of sending him something like that? Deciding to ignore his pet for now, Ivan focused on his studies, scribbling down some nonsense as the teacher walked past his desk one more time. 

His phone buzzed again, vibrating against his thighs. Ivan could feel his heartbeat quicken slightly, realizing he was probably going to end up with a long string of picture messages if Alfred continued on at his current rate. Didn’t that brat know he was in class right now? Despite his internal protests, Ivan opened the message anyway, glancing down before stiffening up, frankly shocked by what he saw.

The image cut off just above Alfred’s lips, the bottom of which was tucked under a row of braced teeth in a slightly curled smile. His shirt was a little higher now, resting above his navel while his free hand had disappeared beyond the hem of his boxers. Was Alfred really--? At school, of all places?  _ I wish you could join me, but i’d probably be even hotter with you around… _

Ivan’s cheeks flushed as he locked his phone screen, staring intensely down at his notebook of scribbles, his mind racing. Was this-- was this sexting? Was Alfred really sexting him, in the middle of class? His skin prickled with anxiety and a weird kind of arousal, his palms feeling rather clammy with sweat. What should he do? Respond back? But that would only egg Alfred further on, meaning he’d get even more of the scandalous photos--

Then again, these would make excellent blackmail material. At least, material enough in case Alfred ever tried to do anything with the pictures he had already taken of Ivan. He probably should have thought that through a bit better way back then, but the heat of getting his ego stroked in the moment had clearly gotten to him. Did this mean Alfred trusted him enough not to do something stupid? Honestly, that was kind of endearing…

He ran his hands through his hair, mussing it up as he tried to figure out just what he was doing with Alfred, anyway. It had been just for kicks initially, since the idea of having someone idolize him like some kind of God was thoroughly flattering, but now… Something about seeing Alfred’s dorky and thirsty look really struck him, and having that timid stalker grow more and more bold with his advances every time, as if his lust for him simply could not be satiated. It was all just--

Really fucking hot.

Ivan loosened his scarf to the point of just having it hang on his shoulders, glancing down at his phone for a long minute. Alfred hadn’t sent anything after that last photo…

 

[-]

 

“Did he even open them?” Alfred couldn’t help but wonder to himself, sitting on the toilet in the men’s bathroom by the English wing, since hardly anyone ever used it. His pants and boxers were around his ankles, his arousal starting to wane. The idea had taken ahold of him so quickly he had hardly given it a second thought until he was about twenty selfies and significant embarrassment in. The thought of Ivan looking at him like that had made him so horny he couldn’t even think of resisting the temptation, sending the photos off without a second care. He stared at the read receipt on his phone with a significant amount of depression, his brain trying to come up with reasonable excuses for why Ivan was so quiet after getting something so personal.

Oh,  _ good God, _ what if Ivan was showing them off to his basketball buddies? Insecurity seized Alfred’s heart as his mind went wild, dark thoughts about Ivan showing off his slutty underclassman to all his friends while getting a kick out of mocking his desperation just…-!

“Fuck, damn it, I’m such an idiot!” Alfred wanted to shout, but his voice came out as just a cracked whisper, a sob following up shortly after. He clutched his phone tightly in his hands, stifling his whimpers incase someone else came in. Hunching over only brought him closer to his humiliating shame, and Alfred screwed his eyes painfully shut when he couldn’t bear to look at himself any longer. “Why the hell am I even doing this…? It’s not like he actually even likes me, fuck…”

He had had so much fun romping with Ivan in the beginning, and honestly he wasn’t even upset to be bossed and shoved around like a plaything. Quite the opposite, actually, since  _ Ivan _ was the one doing it. And even now he smiled whenever he saw Ivan’s contact card name for him in his phone when they were just relaxing together after a hot round under the bleachers or in the mornings by the teacher’s parking lot… The way Ivan grabbed him and talked to him really for the longest time made Alfred feel like the most valuable thing in Ivan’s life, as if Ivan wanted to possess him in his entirety. He knew that wasn’t actually a healthy thing to have in a relationship, but those fleeting moments of intimacy after the intensity of passion wore off just…

“Stupid Alfred, you’re not in a relationship,” he chastised himself bitterly, hating his own words and voice for reminding him of the truth. He sulked to himself, bubbly tears starting to well in the corners of his eyes when he tried to stop them from overflowing down his cheeks. “Y-you’re just his fuck buddy, and that’s… that’s okay with you. That’s what you wanted, right? You wanted Ivan to fuck you like a little--” he couldn’t bring himself to finish the string of self-hate, ending it with a sob instead. “And you got what you wanted! Actually, no, you got  _ more  _ than what you wanted! You should be happy, not crying in the bathroom like some stupid--!”

He hugged himself and let it all out, quieting his cries only when he realized just how much they echoed in the tiled bathroom. Resigning himself to his misery, he put his phone in his pants pocket and yanked on the toilet paper roll, tearing off sheet after sheet until his nose felt rubbed dry from blowing so hard. Dabbing under his eyes to collect the last of his tears, Alfred let out a heavy sigh and stood up, flushing away the evidence of his mental breakdown before yanking his pants back to where they were supposed to be. The lock slid noisily back, and Alfred could just faintly hear the outer door open at the same time he opened his stall. Thank fuck whatever kid that was didn’t come in just a minute ago…

He didn’t even look up from the ground, heading straight for the sink to wash his hands and leave. He was a little rough with the sink knob, scrubbing viciously at his hands as the other student headed towards the stalls just behind him.

“There you are,” a low and rumbly voice murmured right next to him, startling him from his ruminations as two hands clapped down onto his shoulders. Alfred gasped and spun around, flinging water from his fingertips in his shocked surprise.

“Wh--! Ivan?! What are you doing here?” Alfred panicked, realizing the other student was his sort-of idol. Ivan smirked at him and then swooped in, stealing a hot kiss right off from Alfred’s lips as the freshman scrambled to turn the faucet off. Instantly Alfred felt all of his worries and the rest of his body just melt away, Ivan’s lips tasting sweeter than any other earthly ambrosia. Ivan’s hands found their way down to his hips, where they stopped and squeezed him tenderly.

Eventually Ivan pulled back, leaving Alfred breathless and giddy in his wake. Oh, man, Ivan was just the  _ best! _ He was so handsome and perfect and-

“Fredka? Were you-- crying?”

-And everything came slamming back in an instant. “Wh-what? Oh, this? I--” Alfred recoiled sharply, hiding his face behind his fists as he scrubbed at his already bloodshot and puffy eyes, his chest tensing with a certain coldness. “I--- It’s nothing, I’m totally fine! Ahaha… Uhm, did you get my… pictures?”

“Did you get my reply?” Ivan murmured, gripping Alfred’s wrists and yanking his hands away, staring intently at him as he leaned in. Oh,  _ fuck _ , his gaze was always so intense, what the hell… Alfred seized up, paralyzed with excitement at being the subject of such grand intensity. He couldn’t find any words to say, and so left his mouth hanging completely agape. Ivan chuckled and took his chance to steal another kiss, this time deeper than the first as he pushed Alfred up against the tiled walls, keeping him pinned there for the duration of his passion.

“Guess I must’a… missed it,” Alfred eventually managed to gasp out between breaths, a little taken aback by how feelsy Ivan was being today. The upperclassman certainly kept his hands busy now that he didn’t need to keep Alfred’s away, Ivan trailing up and down the sides of Alfred’s body with grabby touches that tugged and pulled on him, as if Ivan wanted to touch absolutely every inch of skin Alfred had to offer. Alfred couldn’t stop his blush when Ivan dove into the crook of his neck, already starting to bite down as his hands squeezed Alfred’s ass. Finding some strength left in him despite Ivan making every joint in his body weak with pleasure, Alfred pushed against Ivan’s shoulders, trying to create some space between them. “H-hey, come on, man… not here--”

“Why not?” Ivan paused, a shocking amount of frustrated annoyance evident in his harsh whisper as he only somewhat reduced his groping. He didn’t quite wait for Alfred to explain himself, instead running a hand up through Alfred’s hair to cup the side of his face, yanking on the locks so he could expose more of Alfred’s neck. Alfred gasped in shock when Ivan bit down again, and then whimpered when Ivan transitioned to licking his sensitive skin instead. “You didn’t have any qualms about any of our other times…”

Well, he was certainly right about that. But Alfred persisted all the same, eventually pushing a reluctant Ivan off and away from him. He fisted his hand in the material of his tee-shirt, turning away and heading towards the bathroom door. “Look, this was a bad idea so I’m just gonna leave, okay?”

He gripped the door’s handle, but the door slammed shut a moment after Alfred tried to open it, Ivan’s arm keeping it closed as he cornered Alfred. “Leave? What are you talking about?” Ivan hissed, his eyes narrowed and fixed on Alfred, making him tremble just a little bit. Ivan didn’t advance though, this time waiting long enough for Alfred to compose at least some kind of reply.

“I just… Uhm, well…”

“Don’t think I’m going to just let you go,” Ivan hissed, cupping Alfred’s chin in his free hand before raising it up to the light, leaning in with an almost dangerous look on his face. Alfred blushed darkly and couldn’t look away, his eyes wide behind his glasses as he stared up into his crush’s face, his heart hammering away as he tried to get a read on Ivan’s expression. “Do you think yourself to be cute?”

“What? No, I just-”

“Nyet, you do not get to mess with me that way,” Ivan snarled, forcing their bodies together with a rough shove, Alfred’s back hitting the door with a dull thump. Alfred quickly recovered from his wince, Ivan’s mouth on his once more as he bit down on Alfred’s lower lip with marked aggression to the point Alfred could almost feel it swelling up. What the hell? What the heck had gotten into Ivan? “Do you even know what you do to me?”

Alfred froze up, and then slowly blinked at Ivan as his brain took it’s carefree time processing those words. “What?” he asked dumbly a moment later, Ivan giving him a mean glare before tweaking Alfred’s nipple right through his shirt. “Ouch! Hey! What the hell?!”

“If my little mouse wants to taunt his cat, he had better be prepared to be eaten,” Ivan hissed, and then grabbed Alfred from the back of his neck, walking the startled and yelping freshman towards the closest stall before shoving him inside, crowding in after him and slamming the stall door. Alfred squeaked a bit in surprise when Ivan flipped him around and forced his chest against the wall, then proceeding to slide up right behind him to the point that Alfred could feel something prodding against his backside. What? No way…

“What gives you the right to make me want you so much, only to pull away just after?” Ivan murmured in a dark, pissed off tone as he wrapped his arms around Alfred’s chest, fooling around with his front side as Alfred squirmed in his grip. Before Alfred could really understand what was happening, he was already arching his back for Ivan and melting under his forceful touches, a realization starting to come over him. Wow, Ivan must… really want him, to go this far, even after everything. Ivan could have anyone he ever wanted, and yet here he was trying to advance on Alfred, despite his protesting? “I spent twenty minutes going to every possible room you could be in, only for you to push me away once I have finally found you? You are not being a good pet, my Fredka…”

_ Did he just call me his--?  _ Alfred’s eyes went wide against the stall’s wall, the trembly hot feeling from earlier starting to overcome his earlier hesitation. Ivan gave him a rough shove again, and then gripped the hem of Alfred’s pants, giving them a sharp tug. “Sending me such things while I am busy, here I thought you were impatient for my affections,” Ivan continued, giving up on Alfred’s pants when he realized he’d have to undo the zipper and button first before he could get them off. Alfred blushed all the way to the tips of his ears, still at a loss for words. 

“I--I didn’t mean t-to bother you,” he struggled to say, letting out a startled  _ ‘eep!’ _ when Ivan pinched his nipple. When did his hand get under there, anyway?! But Ivan’s other hand was also getting rather busy, sliding over Alfred’s pants and palming him through the material, until Alfred moaned desperately with undeniable arousal. 

“You weren’t a bother,” Ivan growled into his ear, the words a welcome change from how he had been going on. Alfred bit down on his lower lip, hunching in on himself as Ivan almost greedily rubbed him off, the tent in his pants starting to dampen at just the tip.  _ Sh-shit _ …! “Why do you think I came here?”

Alfred winced, his insecurities starting to bubble up in his gut again. “To… make fun of me, probably, I don’t know,” he shuddered, and then whined softly from the back of his throat when Ivan squeezed him tightly. “Or, I don’t know… punish me for being needy, I guess…”

“You’re right.”

Alfred froze, dread making his whole body tense up after the shocking words. What? He was? So-- so, that meant Ivan really  _ didn’t _ think anything of him, and only saw him as a plaything to pass the time with, a hole to fuck--

“I am going to punish you, my pet. Your Master is very displeased that you would try to hide from him when he specifically came out to search for you,” Ivan hissed, only for Alfred to whip around and shove him as hard as he possible could, fresh hot tears brimming his angry eyes as he glared at Ivan with the most hurt expression the older teen had ever seen.

“Oh, cut the crap already!” Alfred shouted, his words stinging with agonized bite. Ivan jerked away in surprise, obviously unprepared for Alfred to genuinely fight back against him. In fact, he even blushed a little bit out of shame, confused about what the heck was going on. “Look! You can’t just-- you can’t just shove me around like-- like I don’t mean anything to you! I mean, seriously? Master? Pet? What am I, some kind of sex slave? I thought you were-- I thought you were cool and you just… you only want to take advantage of me!” Alfred accused him, unable to maintain eye contact after that when the tears in his eyes made everything go blurry. He withdrew his hands to his chest and started to sob, taking his glasses off and holding them in a shaking, trembling hand. Now Ivan would yell at him and then leave and then he’d never have to see him ever again, and then he’d have to figure out what to do with all of his pictures and…

But, for whatever reason, Ivan was still standing there, just staring at him blankly. Alfred winced, starting to scowl anxiously when Ivan remained creepily silent. “What?” he spat, sniffling as he tried his damnedest to stop blubbering. “What more do you want? I know I’m right so just…  _ fuck _ , just leave me alone, okay?”

“Y-you don’t-” Ivan started and then faltered, his voice so unlike any other time Alfred had ever heard it that he almost doubted it had come from Ivan at all. He stopped crying, mostly out of confusion but also to see what else Ivan had to say. It took him a minute to piece together enough words for a sentence, but eventually Ivan continued, a hand shakily moving through the air to pat Alfred’s shoulder. “You do not not mean anything to me. I mean, that is, you-- mean things to me…”

Alfred snorted, his face a look of tormented insult. “Oh, yeah? If you mean I’m more than a cumdump for you, prove it!” he snapped, his own words stinging in his mouth even as he spat them out at the one person he had ever truly wanted. Ivan seemed struck by the words, his brows furrowing as he flinched away again.

“Alfred, are you not listening to me?” he asked after a minute, concern in his tone. Alfred sniffed and scrubbed under his nose, remaining quiet. Ivan took his chance reaching out and patting Alfred’s shoulder again, even when Alfred deftly winced away from it. “I-- I want you, was I-- was I doing this wrong?”

“Don’t joke about that kind of thing, how do you think that makes me feel?” Alfred closed himself up, his shoulders raised and his hands tightly gripping his elbows in a tense self-hug. He couldn’t look at Ivan, not even when the other teen stepped once more in his personal space.

“I thought you liked what we were doing,” Ivan eventually stated, his tone a bit unreadable. Alfred shuffled away from him, still sulking and still having to sniffle occasionally. “I thought you liked when I was rough with you. You were the one who approached me, remember? You started all of this, I thought I was just giving you want you wanted?”

“Th-that’s beside the point!” Alfred blurted out again, whipping his head to Ivan even though it felt like Ivan had struck the nail on the head. He winced away again, quieting his voice when it echoed in the stall. “Of course I fucking want you, I wouldn’t be doing this if I… If I didn’t…”

“Then, how do you think I feel?” Ivan countered, ducking down and chasing Alfred’s eyes when the freshman tried to look away. “Do you think I would waste my time on something that did not interest me? Something I did not like?”

“Y-you’re just saying that because you think I’m easy,” Alfred grumbled, starting to blush when Ivan glared at him. “Y-you have a whole bunch of people you probably fuck on the side anyway, so what’s it matter to you if you don’t have me…”

“Is that really what you think of me?” Ivan sounded honestly offended by the very idea of being anything other than monogamous with Alfred. Alfred glanced at him then with shy confusion, his arms still crossed and body guarded as he searched Ivan’s eyes for any sign of truth in them. Ivan swallowed and then continued, having some hesitations. “You are the only one I have been with.”

“Th-then you can just go back to whoever you were with before,” Alfred huffed, staring at the ground again, only for Ivan to suddenly grab both of his shoulders and give him a hard shake, startling him.

“Nyet! There is no one else! You are my only!” Ivan snapped at him, letting his restrained anger come out a little bit before he could help himself. Seriously, this was getting pretty tiresome to have to spell it out so blatantly for Alfred. “I have never been with anyone until you, and you are the only one I have want for!”

“I’m your-- what? Really?” Alfred’s eyes widened in shock as Ivan glared at him a little harder, obviously frustrated and annoyed with having to argue his way through Alfred’s thick headedness. “What, so does that mean I took your--?”

“You do not have to talk about it, but yes,” Ivan grumbled, irritated that of course that would be the first thing Alfred would think about. Alfred’s mouth dropped into a dumb little  _ ‘oh,’ _ before he quickly clamped it shut again. Ivan huffed out a breath through his nose and straightened up, composing himself. “You have been my only. Am I not yours?”

Alfred blushed, thinking back to their first night together when he had finally summoned enough courage to make the first move, to how nervous he had been and then to how much fun he had had since. He shook his head, looking down at his feet. “You’re my only, too…”

“Good. As it should be,” Ivan murmured then, tipping up Alfred’s chin before kissing him again, glad to finally do so without any resistance. Alfred shut his eyes, letting Ivan get close to him again. “You are my only, which means that you must also be only mine,” Ivan warned, Alfred shivering slightly at the dark words that sounded vaguely like a threat. “Your eyes are made to look only upon me, your attention must be mine as well. You set your focus on me, and now I will not allow you to send it anywhere else. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Alfred breathed softly, submissively, but with enough force to be felt sincerely. He folded his glasses up with one hand and stuck them into his pocket, using his other to reach up around Ivan’s head and pull him in closer. 

“Good,” Ivan claimed the final word, grabbing Alfred’s hips as they embraced in passionate silence from there, Ivan dipping his tongue into Alfred’s mouth as Alfred finally accepted him inside. That boiling heat rolled back into his gut as his mind was finally put at ease, Ivan nipping at his lips as his hands continued to grope and squeeze him.

“Of course, that does not mean you will go without punishment for disobeying me,” Ivan chuckled when he pulled back after a very long make out session, licking his lips as he gazed down at his admirer. Alfred bit his lower lip and then nodded, that heat warming his skin to the point of tingles once more.

“Y-yeah… I’ve been pretty naughty, huh?” he tried out a laugh, continuing to gnaw on his lip as he tried to play it cool. He looked down and then back up at Alfred, gazing at him through his lashes. “What is my Master going to do to me?”

“I’m going to never let you out of my sight again, and I am going to remind you and your body exactly who you belong to,  _ Pet _ ,” Ivan murmured and then pushed on Alfred’s shoulders, the underclassman willingly complying with the silent order to get down on his knees. 

 

[-]

 

_ Ivan’s all mine! _ Alfred gleefully thought to himself as he dove for Ivan’s pants, his trembling hands having difficulty with the button but no trouble at all with the zipper. Ivan’s hand lay on his head encouragingly, nestling into his hair as Alfred gladly took his impressive cock out, pleased to see he was still at least partially aroused. He got right to work, rubbing his hands along the length of it before growing impatient for a taste, eagerly engulfing Ivan in a single motion.  _ I’m the only one Ivan treats this way, the only one who gets to hear him moan like this, the only one he grabs at and craves for…! _

With skills that only came from months of practice with his dear crush, Alfred swirled his tongue artfully around Ivan’s dick, bobbing his head back and forth to heighten Ivan’s pleasure as much as he could. Ivan gripped his hair a little tighter, slapping his free hand against the stall’s wall for additional support as his knees started to bend. Taking that as abundant encouragement, Alfred forced himself to take all of Ivan in right down to the base, screwing his eyes shut and struggling to relax his throat as much as possible, desperate to please his possessive Master. He swallowed around him, his throat muscles working in tandem with his wet tongue until Ivan let out a soft gasp above him. Alfred chanced a look up at him, still nestled against Ivan’s pubic hair as he adored Ivan’s face, his blue eyes sparkling with a desire for praise and more of Ivan’s attention. 

_ Fuck, look at his face! I’m the only one who’ll ever get to see him make a face like that! It’s all mine, mine, mine!  _ Alfred’s inner voice chanted at him to keep working, to keep sucking and moaning around Ivan’s dick, taking all that Ivan had to offer to him and then some. He sat up a little and smeared his palms down his pants to clean them off as much as a swipe could, before carefully reaching around Ivan’s legs. He settled his hands right in the dip of the back of Ivan’s knees, gently rubbing the tender spot. Ivan let out an embarrassing noise before he could stop himself, bucking his hips forward roughly in response to being tickled. Alfred moaned even as he almost choked on Ivan, the pleasure of having Ivan so far down his throat absolutely unbelievable. 

“You little--” Ivan hissed threateningly, his expression soured a bit from being reduced to such whimpers. But Alfred didn’t let him protest further, pulling his head back before lurching forward again, repeating the process as fast as he could so that Ivan wouldn’t even have a breath to complain with. Ivan fisted both of his hands in Alfred’s hair, yanking him forward as his back hunched, squishing Alfred right into his groin as he struggled desperately to hold back his orgasm. Alfred continued to suck away, at least until Ivan pushed him off with a desperate gasp, his knees shaking and his body trembling from denied orgasm. “You-- brat--!”

“Heheh,” Alfred grinned at him, cheeky with shy pride at being able to exert some power over Ivan. Ivan, of course, did not very much like that look on Alfred. He yanked Alfred up to his feet roughly, Alfred letting out a little gaspy noise of happiness as he was spun around and slammed against the opposite wall again.  _ Ohhhh, fuck, he’s so hard! Because of  _ me!  _ I’m the only one who makes Ivan get like this, _ Alfred practically lost himself in his delirium of manic bliss, hardly feeling Ivan wrestle his pants undone. And then Ivan’s hands were on him, squeezing and touching and stroking, Ivan’s strong arms wrapped around his sides…

_ Ivan’s hands belong to me now, too… I’m the only one they’ve ever touched! The only one they will  _ ever _ touch _ , Alfred shuddered, and then felt Ivan squeeze around him, another hand tipping up his chin and caressing his neck. Alfred rolled his head back for Ivan with a soft noise, Ivan bending forward to suckle on his flushed skin.

“You’re being quiet,” he murmured with a hot breath into Alfred’s ear, and Alfred could hardly contain how excited he felt to have Ivan notice even little details like that about him. “What are you thinking about, in that head of yours? You had better not be thinking about anyone else…”

“No, never,” Alfred murmured, giddy and glad to have Ivan at his back and all around him, the older teen pressed up close against his back. He glanced towards Ivan, even if things were a bit blurry without his glasses. “How could I possibly, with you right there?”

Ivan snorted a bit, but seemed overall pleased with Alfred’s response. “Give me your phone,” Ivan ordered then, startling Alfred a bit. He stood up straighter, momentarily distracted as Ivan shuffled back in the cramped space.

“Uh, my-- uhm, okay?” he consented after only a brief pause, having to stoop to fish it out from his pants pocket now that they were on the ground. He passed it over into Ivan’s waiting hand, curiosity overcoming him as he tried to figure out what Ivan was planning. “Why do you need it?”

“I assume you do not have your other camera, da?” he chuckled, keying in Alfred’s passcode with ease. Alfred blushed a little, realizing that Ivan actually knew the string of numbers. Had he gone through his phone before? His cheeks darkened even more, Ivan navigating through his home screen that he  _ absolutely _ had experience with. Alfred couldn’t tell how he really felt about that, except that it made him pretty flustered to know that Ivan may have been sneakily stalking him and keeping tabs on him and everything. “Why don’t you sit?”

Alfred blinked, and then stared down at the toilet. Oh, god, Ivan wasn’t into  _ that _ , right? He squirmed uncomfortably, looking back at Ivan. The other teen seemed to understand his hesitation then, and frowned. “I will not have you do something weird. Just sit, it is cramped inside of here.”

Well, that was relief enough. Alfred lowered himself to the seat then, his big blue eyes wide with innocent curiosity.  _ Does Ivan think I look cute like this? I hope he likes looking down at me just as much as I like looking up at him!  _

Ivan chuckled, holding up Alfred’s phone on its side, the camera open and waiting. “Oh, and… put your glasses back on,” Ivan directed, Alfred slowly starting to understand maybe just what Ivan had in mind. He bent and slipped them back on his face, stuffing his arms between his thighs before clenching his legs shut, squirming on the seat as he stared into the lens of his phone.

“D-do you gotta?” he whimpered, his flirty resolve from earlier starting to crumble. Ivan smirked widely, subtly pressing the record button before answering.

“Was this not what you were doing earlier?”

“W-well, yeah, but-- it’s different when you’re, like… right there, and-- stuff,” Alfred protested, biting his lower lip as he moved his gaze from his phone up to Ivan instead, shivering as Ivan continued to leer down at him. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to protest against him, and deciding maybe he didn’t even want to protest since Ivan was the one doing it, he reclined just a little bit, still keeping his arms in their protective place. “What do you want me to do?”

“Hm?” Ivan hummed pointedly, pretending not to hear Alfred until the blond fixed his question.

“What do you want me to do,  _ Master _ ?” Alfred corrected himself, bowing his head sheepishly, before glancing towards the wall, embarrassed to hear the word but reveling in it all the same. Ivan took a small step forward and cupped Alfred’s chin, lifting it up so that his face was better in focus for the camera.

“I want you to continue what you were doing while your Master was away. And do not hide from me, pet. You should always smile at the camera,” he instructed with a devilishly smug tone, looking thoroughly pleased with himself and very much confident about getting back at Alfred for earlier. Taking a minute to get over his grimace, Alfred slowly looked back at the camera with a nervous but all the same excited little smile.

“Yes, Master,” he murmured, staring at the lens as he waited for Ivan to take a picture. Ivan held him for a moment and then stood back, swiping his tongue across his lower lip. Alfred trembled in his seat before slowly starting to spread his legs, drawing out as much time as he could as he mentally prepared himself for what he was going to do. 

_ Okay, okay. You’ve got this. You’re just gonna grab it and go for it. Ivan’s the one looking at you, so you’d better give him the best damn show of his life, so that he’ll always always  _ always _ be looking at you and only you, _ Alfred shut his eyes as he gave himself his little pep talk, shuddering with his knees far apart and his pants around his ankles, his body quivering with arousal as he worked his courage up enough to do what his Ivan had told him to. His Ivan!

Alfred clenched his hand around himself and stifled his noise as much as he could, starting to work himself over for both the camera and Ivan.

 

[-]

 

_ He’s really going at it _ , Ivan thought to himself as he watched Alfred writhe under the stimulation of his own hand, his cock dribbling precum and his cheeks an adorable shade of red as he stroked and pumped himself. Doing his best to keep his recording hand steady, Ivan casually reached down to indulge his own itch, watching Alfred intently as the freshman gladly pleasured himself. 

His chest was heaving and Ivan swore he could see a drop of sweat roll down the side of his neck, the oppressive heat once more settling over the both of them. Ivan swallowed, finding himself suddenly short of breath and feeling just as overwhelmed with heat as he had back in class.  _ Should I say something to him? He looks to be enjoying himself…  _ “That’s good, pet,” he murmured in a deep voice just next to the phone, one of Alfred’s blue eyes peeking out at him a moment later, in a seductively disheveled expression, the other still screwed tightly shut. Ivan shuddered, paying himself a bit more attention as his praise only seemed to make Alfred want to work harder.

“ _ Oh _ , fuck,” Alfred whined softly through a breathy puff of air, his leg muscles visibly clenching as his back began to slouch, his hand working in a frenzy as he was obviously getting very, very close…

“Look at the camera, Fredka,” Ivan instructed in a firm voice, Alfred accepting his command with another desperate moan. The other teen struggled to keep his lids open when pleasure made him want to just roll his eyes far back into his head, a certain level of incoherent ecstasy making the task rather difficult. Ivan could hardly believe the erotic vision of depravity before him, Alfred’s face a sloppy, loopy mess just for  _ him _ . 

_ Mine _ , he thought to himself with a wicked thought as Alfred suddenly climaxed, his whole body jerking as orgasm rippled through him. Ivan drank in the sight of Alfred’s muscles twitching and trembling beyond control as the teen rolled his head back, his whole self seeming to go limp as cum stained his bunched up shirt and splattered around his lower abdomen. Ivan could feel the sides of his lips curl up into a smile, pausing the recording to save the short video. He set Alfred’s phone aside and crouched slightly, fitting his hand under Alfred’s cheek to provide support for his head. Stealing a kiss, Ivan pried off Alfred’s overworked hand and wound their fingers together, Alfred letting out a soft whimper of a satiated noise.

“Did I… do good, Master?” he eventually managed to say as he finished crashing from his high, still breathing heavily as he composed himself. Ivan chuckled, pecking another kiss to his lips, as he squeezed Alfred’s hand tightly.

“Very, my pet,” Ivan purred, earning an eager giggle from Alfred as the freshman slouched forward and leaned all of his top weight against Ivan, sighing dreamily into the fabric of his scarf. Ivan held him for a minute until Alfred recovered enough to sit up again, looking a bit sheepish for getting to orgasm first. Ivan waited, and then spoke. “But, don’t think I am finished with you, yet.”

 

[-]

 

“I-I’m not too heavy, am I?” Alfred blushed darkly as he clung around Ivan, his legs still quivering from his recent orgasm as he wrapped them tightly around Ivan’s chest. Ivan’s strong arms were tucked under Alfred’s thighs, supporting his weight with a certain delicacy.

“Are you calling me weak?” Ivan countered, eyeing Alfred with a certain edge in his eye that Alfred didn’t have the nerve to follow with  _ Are you calling me fat? _ Instead he just shook his head and then buried it against Ivan’s neck, his back aching a little from being shoved against the wall again. 

Along with the wall, Ivan’s arms were the only things supporting him in the air, his muscles bulging as Ivan very very carefully lined his wrapped and lubed cock right up to Alfred’s partially stretched ass, their shared bottle of lubricant discarded somewhere on the bathroom floor along with Alfred’s pants and boxers. Ivan had straightened his pants up to be mostly covered again, and it was a little strange to be right face to face with him. Thinking on it now, they spent so much of their time fucking from behind that Alfred wasn’t really sure how to handle having Ivan’s handsome face right up next to his.

“Ready?” Ivan paused just to be sure, Alfred nodding vigorously until exhaling as much as he could, willing his muscles to relax as Ivan carefully lowered him down. Struggling not to clench around the dick spearing him, Alfred draped his arms around Ivan’s shoulders and hugged him close, gasping breathily as he hung on for dear life.

“Oh, f- _ fuck _ , Ivan, that--”

“Careful, pet,” Ivan chastised him, biting his lower lip as Alfred took him in like a total champ, only letting out a handful of whimpers until he was fully seated on Ivan. The older teen waited for a breathless minute as Alfred collected himself enough to give the go ahead.

“M-Master,  _ fuck _ \-- you feel so good inside of me, p-please, please fuck me,” Alfred mumbled as coherently as he could, digging his heels into Ivan’s back when his other thrust forward, the bathroom stall rattling from the force. Alfred gasped and whined desperately, Ivan steadily building up a rhythm as he slipped his hands from under Alfred’s thighs to instead grip and spread his ass apart. “Fuu-ah, Master, make me yours!”

“You already are mine,” Ivan hissed darkly, thrusting again and making the stall shake in its place, Alfred letting out a happy squeal of a noise as he rubbed right up against something wonderful. Ivan grinned despite his furrowed brow, trying to focus in on getting the spot just right again, Alfred continuing to babble away as he lost himself to pleasure again.

“Yes, yes! I’m yours, all yours, all of me--- it’s all yours, Ivan!” Alfred prattled on desperately, knowing he would get fucked harder and harder with each reminding encouragement. Ivan grunted low in his throat, hefting Alfred up a little further as their skin slapped against each other, Alfred mewling pathetically for more. “Oh, god-! Master, you make me feel so good... !”

“Are you going to come again, so soon after your last round?” Ivan teased Alfred in an alluringly deep tone, practically purring with delight at making Alfred come undone so quickly. His counterpart gasped loudly, digging his nails into the junction between Ivan’s neck and back, gritting his teeth as he struggled to hold on to this pleasure for all that he was worth.

“I-if you keep going like that, y-yeah!” he whined and whimpered, sinking a little further down when Ivan shoved up into him a little harder. He scrabbled for support, wanting to reach down and touch himself but too afraid of falling to do so. Ivan only chuckled, knowing he was getting uncomfortably close at the rate they were going as well.

“Never forget, Alfred,” he commanded in a firm, authoritarian voice as he slammed Alfred’s back roughly against the wall again, his face hovering right up against Alfred’s ear as he panted. Shivers rippled up and down his body as everything came to a wondrous and overwhelming mount, Alfred’s desperate moans hot against his head. “You… belong to  _ me _ .”

“Yes---!”

 

[-]

 

“Do you think these are clean enough to put on again?” Alfred asked as he limply held up his boxers, the two slumped over in a sticky and sweaty pile next to the public rest room’s toilet. Ivan shrugged a little bit didn’t move from where he was leaving a dark hickey on Alfred’s neck, mouthing lazily as he came down from his high.

“I am sure they will be fine. Classes will be over soon anyway,” Ivan reminded him, a hand gripping Alfred’s wrist before lowering it, laying it to rest on Alfred’s leg as their fingers wound together once more. Alfred let out a little laugh, sighing from thoroughly satisfied exhaustion.

“Pass me my phone?”

“Sure.”

“Can’t believe you filmed me,” Alfred muttered with falsely stung pride, pouting playfully at    
Ivan as the junior finally started to sit up away from Alfred’s lap. Ivan smirked at him, nipping at Alfred’s wrist before pressing a kiss to it as he passed.

“After all this time, really?”

“Heh, guess you’re right. I should’a figured.”

“Right.”

They sat sprawled inside the stall for a little while before Ivan finally picked himself all the way up, dusting off his clothes and carefully working the filled condom off of his cock. Alfred eyed it greedily, a certain hunger still lingering in his eyes.

“Can I have that?” he had the courage to ask, grinning even wider when Ivan nonchalantly passed it over to him. He was going to ask why, before suddenly Alfred had squeezed out the white cum right onto his face, looking extremely proud as he turned to look at Ivan. Ivan shifted and hid his blush, unable to look away from Alfred as the freshman raised his phone hand up, giving the camera a peace sign and a lopsided smirk. “There, one more for you.”

“You are too much, Alfred,” Ivan chuckled, feeling rather flattered all the same. “But, you do know you will have to walk outside like that now, right?”

Alfred’s look of shocked horror was too priceless for Ivan to let up another photo of it. Ivan chuckled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Alfred’s forehead (purposefully avoiding the mess). Alfred sulked, but seemed to get over it rather quickly. “If you want me to send you these, you’ll help me clean up.”

“Is that a threat, my pet?”

“I dunno, is it, Master?”

“Only if you want another punishment,” Ivan warned, eyes narrowing as Alfred just gazed dreamily up at him, looking thoroughly fucked and very much sloppy.

“Nah, I think I’ve had my fill for now. Uhm… so, wanna make it a date and get some ice cream and pizza, afterwards?” Alfred did his best to casually and yet formally ask, blushing and shyly searching Ivan’s face for reassurance. He received a fond smile, and a pat on the head.

“That sounds like an excellent date, my Fredka.”


End file.
